Prisoner of Destiny
by Toxic Mist
Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the Elementals rule the worlds, everything and everyone is under their control....including the YYH gang. Alone, Kiya will try to return everything to it's rightful state. But...where's Hiei? COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! At last I, Blazin' Blondie, have posted the long-awaited sequel to 'Water and Fire'.

After much deliberation, I have decided the outcome to my story- which was my original plan. Also, this series will be in Kiya's POV. If you have not read Water and Fire, do so now, because if you don't, this entire story will make no sense whatsoever!

I have ONE question, and someone please tell me it's true. I've heard some rumors that there will be new episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho coming soon! It even said so on the website! Oh My God! More Hiei! So, does anyone know if it's true?

Kendra: (Starts breathing heavily)

Farkle: Ah damnit…..she's Hieiperventalating again……..

And now……..drum roll, please!...Prisoner of Destiny Chapter One!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

I don't know where they are. Any of them. When I woke up after passing out after the dominance ritual, they were all gone. And there was another surprise- a big one.

That ritual actually worked. I mean, somewhere in my conscious, I knew the rite was going to work- that the outcome would be that all the worlds would be at our, the elementals, feet but another part of my conscious seriously doubted that the whole thing was real.

But it was real, and now the Rekai Tantei was gone.

If the elementals killed them, so help me kami-sama I will……….that's the thing. I can't _do_ anything. The elementals- Jasaro, Terra and Aerosaku are all safe from me- thanks to the damned silver head strap I have across my forehead. Every time I _step out of line_ the stupid thing shocks me- sometimes it's more painful than the last shock. It's like I'm their fucking dog, getting swapped at with a rolled up newspaper every time I misbehave.

It's been two weeks since the ritual- and everyday the hope of finding any of my friends alive decreases.

----------------------FLASHBACK--------------------

_Kiya's head pounded with pain, her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears. She groaned quietly, and blinked open her eyes, trying to get a good view of her surroundings. All she saw were swirling shadows. The small water elemental attempted sitting up, and got halfway before an immense pain filled her head once more, and she fell back, exhausted._

'_**What happened?'** she asked herself. Where was she?_

"_Hm. It's nice to see that you finally decided to wake up, Kiya."_

_**It's him…**Kiya thought dangerously. Now she remembered everything. From her friends being nearly killed, to the ritual of dominance, to passing out.** I'll kill him…**_

_Kiya looked above her to see the elementals standing right next to the cot she was lying on. She managed to let out a hiss of defiance._

"_Always the temperamental one, aren't you?" laughed Aerosaku._

'_**You would be too if you were forced into something like this, asshole.'**_

_It was then that the elementals took Kiya outside, using the headband to make her follow them. What Kiya saw made her gasp._

_They were in Ningenkai—or what was left of it. What used to be the mighty city of Kyoto was now in ruins. Buildings were crumpled to the ground, abandoned cars littered the empty streets, and debris and garbage flew freely with the wind._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Jasaro whispered into Kiya's ear, while staring up at the sky. Kiya followed his gaze to see that the once beautiful blue sky was no more. No the sky was a mixture of four colors, each one intertwining with the others- but not to the point where the colors were undetectable. The four colors were grey, green, red and blue._

_So- it was true, the worlds did truly belong to the elementals now……belong to her.. _

'_**Where are my friends?'** the whole reason Kiya did this was because she wanted her friends to be safe- to live. But now they were no where to be seen. **'Where's my koi? My mate?'**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't want this! But- I guess I can't complain- I mean….I was the one who agreed to perform that stupid rite and all because I wanted my friends to be safe. But now, I don't even know where they are- funny how some things work out.

So, here I am, walking through the never-ending corridors of the 'elemental's lair' located in former Ningenkai- wishing that things would be different. Thank kami I can actually move around now- thanks to Aerosaku lifting some of the binds from the headband that I am conveniently still wearing- but unfortunately, I still do not have access to any of my powers. That stupid dress that I was in on the night of the rite had long ago been tossed- and I was now back to my good ol' raggedy jeans and black t-shirt. I stopped at a large window at the end of the long corridor and placed myself upon it, sitting against the side and staring out into the world I once knew. What I saw out there made my stomach clench with anger. Ever since the elementals had taken over the worlds, all of the world's inhabitants had been enslaved- Ningens and Youkai alike- all performing back breaking labor to appease the three people I despised the most.

Below the large fortress I was sitting in were at least 200 ningens, all in ragged clothing and carrying……..

………dead ningens. That's right- the energy sent out by the Ritual of Dominance was so great that anyone with weak or non-existing spirit energy was instantly killed. The bodies of the deceased are now being carried to large open fields- where they will be either burned or buried. Therein lies the proof of how evil and incapable to rule the elementals really are. I should at least get a say in what happens here- I mean, the world couldn't have belonged to us without my help- so I should be able to have a say in what goes on in my 'kingdom' (as Jasaro, Aerosaku and Terra refer to it), right?

Apparently, I'm no more important than the Ningens over whom I'm supposed to rule.

"Kiya-kyou(1)…" I shudder at that name- but relish the person who spoke it. Lanaria, my servant. I hate that word too, so I just call her my 'shadow' since she's always following me around. All the elementals have one- although I haven't yet met theirs. Lanaria and I have a lot in common- we were both forced into this. Lanaria is a low-class fire youkai and was given up by her parents in exchange for a place to stay in one of the Lair's connecting houses. She stands at 5'3" and has long, un-brushed orange hair. Her eyes are a dull yellow and right now- I consider her my best friend.

"I've told you before to please just call me Kiya, I hate formalities as much as you do."

Lanaria bows apologetically and I steam. I told her not to do that too! "Hai, _Kiya._ The masters wish to see you."

I turn back to look out the window. "Yeah, and I wish to decapitate them all, but you don't see that happening.." I mumble- intending not to move. If they want to see me, they can get off their lazy elemental asses and come talk to me themselves. It's the least they can do for making my life a living hell.

"Huh?" Lanaria asks.

"Nothing. I'm not going. Tell them they can shove their egotistical orders where it hurts." I spoke more loudly this time- making sure she heard me.

Lanaria giggled nervously. At 13 years old- she was an okay kid. "I don't think that'd be too wise…..they want you to come and meet the rest of the lair personnel- so you're familiar with them."

Nope. I'm not moving.

Lanaria stayed quiet- waiting for my answer.

I'm staying right here.

"Please, Kiya-kyou. I do not want to get in trouble again." She whimpered bringing back memories of the last time Lanaria had tired to summon me to the elementals- and I had refused, so they beat Lanaria: blaming her for my absence.

That made me move. I was not so selfish as to have this poor little girl beaten just because I hated the elementals with every essence of my being. I groaned and stood from the windowsill, looking to Lanaria.

The small youkai smiled appreciatively and began leading me down the hallway happily. I followed solemnly.

-----------------

You know, you never notice how big a place is until you have to walk _all_ the way to the other side of it.

Lanaria and I had been walking down various corridors and hallways until finally we reached a large gold-encrusted door. Lanaria opened it for me- to my dismay (I hate being waited on) and followed closely behind me as I entered the large 'throne' room. I held my chin up high as I glared at the three elementals sitting in their large thrones. They looked coyly at Lanaria, who tried shrinking behind me in fear (which is not all that easy to do considering she is about 5 inches taller than I am.)

Jasaro spoke first. "I'm glad you decided to join us this time, Kiya. We would like you to meet some people." As soon as the words were said, three people stepped out from behind the elementals and stood next to one- seemingly coming out of nowhere.

I looked to the boy next to Jasaro first. He had long brown hair- down to his chin and cold grey eyes. "This is Kartik- my cousin. He will be serving me as that _girl_ is serving you.." He said girl as if it were a disease.

"Lanaria," I corrected coolly. When Jasaro gave me a look of slight confusion, I snorted. "The _girl's_ name is Lanaria- and make sure you remember that." Feeling proud of myself, I looked past Jasaro's shoulder to his 'slave'. So, the three people that stepped forward are the other elemental's slaves……

I glared at Kartik- taking an instant disliking to him, then shifting my gaze over to Terra, who sat one seat from Jasaro. Next to her was a tall girl, looking to be about 20 something with short, cropped blonde hair and yellow eyes. I don't know why, but this girl didn't oppose an immediate threat to me.

"This is my sister, Yumi."

Yumi nodded to me and without making any 'hellos' of my own, I looked to the final person, the one standing next to Aerosaku.

I gasped.

The boy (who looked to be about my age) had silver hair, just like Aerosaku and grey eyes- also like Aerosaku. But, that's not why I gasped. I gasped because I knew him, unfortunately.

"Kiya, this is my brother, Haku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(1): Lady Kiya

Okay readers. How's that for a first chapter? Short, I know- but it had to be because this was one of those 'get it out of the way' chapters. But- how did you like the immediate cliffhanger? Hopefully you all remember Haku.

Review, my lovelies- it's the only thing that keeps me going.

JOKES!

Blondevision

A blonde went to an appliance store sale and found a bargain. "I would like to buy this TV," she told the salesman.

"Sorry, we don't sell to blondes," he replied.

She hurried home and dyed her hair, then came back and again told the salesman, "I would like to buy this TV."

"Sorry, we don't sell to blondes," he replied.

"Darn, he recognized me," she thought.

She went for a complete disguise this time: a brown curly wig, big baggy clothes, and big sunglasses. Then she waited a few days before she approached the salesman again and said, "I would like to buy this TV."

"Sorry, we don't sell to blondes," he replied.

Frustrated, she exclaimed, "How do you know I'm a blonde?"

"Because that's a microwave," he replied.

(Hey, I'm blonde too- but I love blonde jokes. I think their hilarious, but incase you didn't like that one- here's another just because you all are so darn cool)

Genie and the Taliban

Three guys: a Canadian, Osama bin Laden, and Uncle Sam are out walking together one day. They come across a lantern and a genie pops out of it.

"I will give each of you each one wish. That's three wishes total," says the genie.

The Canadian says, "I'm a farmer, my dad was a farmer, and my son will also farm. I want the land to be forever fertile in Canada."

With a blink of the genie's eye, POOF the land in Canada was forever made fertile for farming.

Bin Laden was amazed, so he said, "I want a wall around Afghanistan, so that no infidels, Jews, or Americans can come into our precious state."

Again, with a blink of the genie's eye, POOF there was a huge wall around Afghanistan.

"Uncle Sam" (A former civil engineer), asks, "I'm very curious. Please tell me more about this wall."

The Genie explains, "Well, it's about 15,000 feet high, 500 feet thick, and completely surrounds the country; nothing can get in or out - it's virtually impenetrable."

Uncle Sam says, "Fill it with water."

(That's funny.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

- Honk if you love peace and quiet.


	2. Reunions

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pay attention all you Yu Yu Hakusho fans. Cartoon network has answered our prayers. They are now airing Yu Yu Hakusho once more- but not just any Yu Yu Hakusho……ALL NEW EPISODES! They start this Saturday morning (November 5) at 5:30 am. Watch it! I'll be watching it with you!

Anyways, I was very surprised and happy with the number of reviews I got for the first chapter of this series. Over 20, isn't that great? I know I've said it before and I'll say it again- I love you guys.

Oh, and I got a few very disappointing reviews of people telling me that they forgot who Haku was (I'm not mad, don't worry). Haku is the boy that was new at Kiya's school and threw that massive party (the one that almost kissed Kiya and Hiei got seriously pissed). If you still don't remember, go to Water and Fire and look in chapter 19.

On one more note, happy Halloween everybody. Have a happy Samhain for anyone who knows what that is.

Here it is everybody, chapter 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Yumi nodded to me and without making any 'hellos' of my own, I looked to the final person, the one standing next to Aerosaku.

I gasped.

The boy (who looked to be about my age) had silver hair, just like Aerosaku and grey eyes- also like Aerosaku. But, that's not why I gasped. I gasped because I knew him, unfortunately.

"Kiya, this is my brother, Haku."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Reunions:**

It was a long time before the silence in the large room was broken.

"Bastard…." It took a while to realize that the hissed curse word had come from my mouth. I glared at Haku, the realization of the situation finally sinking in. Haku was Aerosaku's younger brother—that's why he had looked so familiar to me the day he had come to my school. He had been sent by the elementals to spy on me.

Seeming to read my mind, Haku spoke. "You should see the look on your face, Kiya," he laughed. "It's about time you figured out who I really am—although it is a shame that it had to be under these circumstances…" the look on his smug little face said that he thought otherwise.

Oh well. I can play games too.

"Yes, it is a shame. Especially since you had to wait to reveal the truth until you were being protected by your big brother, coward." I smirked. Kiya: one point. Haku: zip.

Haku fumed, but then regained his composure, snorted, and looked away. As I said before…coward.

"Come now, Kiya. Play nicely with the new additions to the elemental home." said Terra, as if she were scolding a child.

I scoffed and turned, looking to Lanaria- my eyes telling her to follow me. I walked to the end of the room, and stopped right in front of the door. I glared back at the elementals over my shoulder from the corner of my eye and hissed, "This is no home." Then I slammed the doors open and glided out of the room- leaving the other Elementals in a shrouded haze of hatred and confusion.

As I hastily walked down the hallway, plotting many ways to 'get rid of' Haku in my mind, a small voice came from behind me. "P-perhaps that was not too wise, Kiya-kyou…."

"I'm not a very wise person, Lanaria," I stopped walking, then turned around to look at the small girl- a new thought coming to mind. "Lanaria, do you know what happened to your parents?"

Lanaria looked lost in thought for a second, then her eyes seemed to glaze over and she sniffed ever so slightly. "T-they gave me up to their majesties-" I know it's rude, but I HAD to interrupt.

"Do not call them that. They don't deserve a title so honorable, okay? Lets' refer to them as…..them."

Lanaria nodded, then continued. "…gave me up to _them_ in exchange for a home. In the after math of the domination ritual, our home was invaded by stronger youkais in need of a place to stay. We were forced out of our home and we needed another one- so my parents came up with a deal with _them_. In exchange for a place to stay, you would receive me as a……slave." She finished, looking down at the floor. I felt something curl in my stomach.

"You're not a slave. Think of yourself as a permanent roommate, okay?...You aren't mad at your parents?" I asked. I sure as hell would be.

"No. They would've died out there without a place to stay. Ever since the Elementals took over, youkai and ningens have been placed into one world: creating pandemonium. It's very dangerous out there. I would rather be able to know that my parents are safe them make them live on the streets."

To say that I respected this young girl would be seriously below what I really felt for her. At this moment, I felt so much respect for her that I felt like I should be the one serving her.

I smiled and looked Lanaria in the eyes. "How about we go and have a little visit with your parents?" The first thing this girl deserved was a chance to see her parents again. There was no way the Elementals could keep me inside this damned place- they have no need to. With this stupid headdress, they can control me wherever I am.

Immediately, Lanaria's face lit up, her eyes sparkled. "Really?..."

I nodded and couldn't hide the smile that crept onto my face when seeing the young youkai's happiness. If only I could feel like that again…….

So, without another word, Lanaria and I got ready to leave- discussing the whereabouts of her parents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?" came a snooty voice from behind Lanaria and  
I. Without turning around, I opened the front door and said, "Out. You deserve no further explanation." If that wasn't the truth, I don't know what is. I walked out the door, Lanaria closely by my side and we walked into the sunlight, leaving Jasaro- the speaker- behind.

Lanaria had told me precisely where her parents had been placed- an outer building of the large Elemental Lair with a large number on it. All 20 of the outer houses had numbers on them, and her parents resided in the house with the number 13 on it. I was hoping to Kami-sama that the Elementals had let her parents live when they promised them a new home (being as deceitful as they were, it wouldn't surprise me if they had murdered her parents out of spite). The fact that her parents supposedly live in house number _13_ didn't help ease my suspicions one bit.

I'm superstitious- sue me.

The walk to the outer houses was not far at all- they were all within the perimeter of the large gate that surrounded the Lair. It did not take long to glimpse a small hut with the number '13' next to its door….

…..what did take long was the journey there. Again, it wasn't far, but there were _hundreds_ of people in the way. If they had been walking, it would have been quite easy to maneuver between them, but no- being the effing "queen" of all these poor souls had quite the effect on the atmosphere.

As soon as Lanaria and I had stepped into the courtyard that separated the Lair from the other houses, all of the citizens in the street stopped, stared at me for a moment, before all dropping to their knees and holding their arms out to me in a strange hail-Hitler, I-need-food-and-I'm-a-zombie type thing.

I fought to keep my mouth from falling open. I did not deserve this! I had helped create their hell, and here they were worshipping me. I glanced to their faces, seeing the open disgust and hatred- on all of the ningens and youkais faces.

They hated me………..even though I was on their side, they despised me.

"P-please, get up…." I said, surprised at how weak my voice was. "You don't ever have to bow to me…."

The ningens and youkai (all forced to live together) looked reluctant to listen, and looked cautiously over to three large green skinned- pointy eared figures holding oversized swords standing against a wall. I realized what they were and felt my hatred for the Elementals growing stronger. They were guards. These poor people were being forced to live here.

I glared at the guards, who were looking quizzically at me. Then, they nodded faintly at each other, and the large one in the middle yelled, "Stand! Now!"

The people, old, young and all in between stood quickly. With one more look to me, they returned to what they were doing before I had showed up. With a pained look, I glanced at Lanaria who still stood at my side. She smiled faintly to me, and as if reading my thoughts, she murmured, "It will all be better soon. My mother's a psychic, she can tell you what you'd like to know." With that, the young youkai grabbed by wrist and led me to her parents residence, like an apprehensive toddler on her way to the park with her big sister. (A tall toddler and her short ass sister.)

….I've never had a sister.

By the time we reached the door, I was basically being full out dragged by this anxious girl. We stopped in front of the pale green door and she looked to quickly, her eyes full of uncertainty and hope. All I could offer her in return was a small smile, and I rapped three times on the door politely.

Wow, me….polite. Who would've thought? ……….sorry, I've strayed from the story again.

The knocks were un-answered. The dread in my stomach began to build.

_Please, Kami-sama….please let this girl's parents be alive- for her sake. Don't let her go through what I had to……_

In my last moment of optimism, I knocked once more- a little louder.

Again, the knocks went un-answered. A silence fell over Lanaria and me as we stood staring at the door.

"Maybe they're in town…." Lanaria stated weakly. I only nodded in agreement as Lanaria and I turned around, ready to take the solemn journey back to the lair….

……but were stopped by a feminine voice. "Lanaria?..."

Immediately, my silver eyes shot up to see two figures standing before me. Both were relatively tall- one was female, the other was male. Both had bright orange hair, but it seemed to have been dulled by age. The woman had large and bright yellow eyes, just like Lanaria. The male had deep crimson eyes- which, against my hardest attempts, brought back memories of a certain fire apparition that I had yet to find…..dead or alive.

"Mother!" Lanaria screeched as she ran into the arms of the two awaiting youkais, all three of their eyes began to tear up. "Father!"

I could hear myself sigh in relief. Her parents were still alive. I don't know what god is up there, but I think they heard me.

The two older youkais held Lanaria closely, as if they let go she would disappear forever. Lanaria mirrored their embrace, and I could see many wet trails finding their way down her cheeks, leading to small tears dripping off her chin. Her happiness radiated off of her like heat from a stove- and I felt so happy for her.

"We're so sorry, Lanaria……..So sorry…" Her father cooed, his voice cracking.

"It's alright, I forgive you. I love you both."

They stood like that for a good 2 minutes, before Lanaria sniffed, and let go of her parents slowly. They reluctantly let her go as well, and her mother wiped a tear from her eye with a long-fingered hand.

"Mom, dad, this is Kiya-kyou……she's the one who brought me here."

I was instantly being scrutinized by two pairs of eyes, both filled with torn emotions. I understood- they didn't know whether to hate me because I was an Elemental, or to appreciate me because I had brought their beloved daughter to them.

I decided to take the initiative and bowed slightly in respect, but before I could straighten my upper-body, I could hear both the mother and father bow even lower to me, showing their respect which in my eyes, was poorly misplaced.

"Please don't bow to me." I said, my voice gaining assurance. I wanted all the people in Ningenkai (where every living thing in all of the three worlds had been placed because after the ritual, all of the worlds had fused together by the energy that we had sent out) to get that. I do not deserve their respect- especially because I am the reason they have all been enslaved.

Her mother and father slowly straightened, and my mind immediately felt the presence of another's within it. I looked up quickly to see Lanaria's mother staring into my eyes with a dull yet concentrating look.

_Lanaria's mother is a psychic…._

"My poor child….." Came the sympathetic voice, the care that it swam in was music to my ears. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a warm hand at my cheek. I looked to Lanaria, then back at her mother, who was closer to me now. "I have felt your pain, darling. Please, come inside…"

She and Lanaria's father walked past me, slid open the front door, and waited for Lanaria and me to enter their small home. At the doorway were two extra pairs of house shoes. I removed my own, along with everyone else and placed my feet within the raggedy slippers. I glanced around the one roomed home. It was poorly furnished, with one small bed in one corner, a tiny kitchen in another and a washing basin next to a toilet. Thank goodness that the Elementals had taken over after indoor plumbing had been invented, because with their poor ruling everyone would probably have to go to the bathroom in little holes outside.

Gross.

In the middle of the room was a small table with a tea kettle on it…..it seemed almost as if they had expected Lanaria and me to come. (The slippers and the tea…)

"Please sit. I have made tea." I obeyed and sat on my knees in front of the low laying table. Lanaria sat next to me, and her mother and father sat across from us. "I must admit I had foreseen your arrival, but I didn't believe it. I prepared just in case." Her mother explained as she poured tea from the old kettle into four equally old cups.

"We have yet to introduce ourselves- forgive us. My name is Sakkado Manko, and this is Sakkado Tora." Lanaria's father-Manko- said, bowing again slightly- not out of respect to my stature, but because of custom.

I bowed back and said, "My name is Shikina Kiya, it's a pleasure to meet you." My last name felt so foreign coming from my mouth- I hadn't used it in so long. Then, I added, "Tora…your name means Tiger. It's very pretty."

"Arigato, Kiya-kyou. Now, let's get back to the important matter at hand…." I looked to Lanaria nervously. I felt as though I was intruding and taking away from her family reunion. But, she smiled at me, then turned her eyes to her mother, who resumed talking.

"I have seen your past and future…..and it is bleak. You have suffered a great deal in the past, but I am also sensing many blessings that had been bestowed upon you, one rising in importance above the others…"

I immediately knew what (who) she was talking about. The blessings were my friends, and the most important one was Hiei.

_Hiei….._

Tora seemed to feel my anguish at the memory of Hiei and she sighed, "Ah, the Jaganshi—the Forbidden child. He is now your mate, no? Do not worry, Kiya. I do not sense that his life light has yet perished. He is alive, as well as your other friends- but whether or not they are okay, I do not know."

Nothing could have brought more joy to me- not even saying that the worlds were back to normal and now I possessed a never-ending amount of pop-tarts (which would be very nice right now, mind you. But at the moment, I could care less.)

"Where are they?" I realized after I had asked it that my question seemed a bit rude, but I needed to know the answer.

Tora's expression dropped to a pained one. "I do not know. I'm sorry. But I have another bit of information for you. A decision is coming- a big one that you're going to have to make all on your own. I am sorry to say that both outcomes of the problem will not be good…..but you Kiya-kyou have the power to restore the world's to their rightful state. Please make wise decisions…"

"You must leave now…" Stated Manko, looking around suspiciously.

"What-why?" I asked dumbly.

"Someone is coming. If anyone sees Lanaria with us again, we could be killed.." Tora inputted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" I started, but Lanaria soon grabbed my hand.

"I didn't know either, but I know my parents well enough to know that we need to leave…now," She turned to her parents. "I love you so much, and I will see you again.."

As soon as Lanaria had said her parting words, we ran out of the small hut, grabbing out shoes and discarding the slippers on the way. No sooner than we were out the door that I saw the three guards coming our direction from a little ways away. Listening to my instincts, I veered a hard left, straight towards the Lair's gates and broke out in a full sprint. I did not want Lanaria's parent to be killed just because we were there, so I was going to get us as far away from house number 13 as possible. I would have flown, but alas- the dreaded rule of the stupid headdress returns.

Lanaria dashed past two guards "guarding" the opening of the gate (who were too busy looking in the direction of the other three guards walking towards Lanaria's parents house to notice us at all.)

As soon as we were on the other side, I put both Lanaria and myself against the massive wall. It surprised me how easy it was to get out of the gates- it seemed almost too easy.

"Will they kill my parents?"

"No, Lanaria. They cant kill them because that would be reasonless murder and if they commit that, then I will kill them, I swear it."

It was then that I decided to look around- it would have been the first time I had seen the world outside of the gated community in which I was being held prisoner.

What I saw sickened me. The streets were barely habited; all that filled them was the rubble and debris from former buildings and houses that had collapsed. Cars were turned over or crushed and trees had been pulled out of the ground. The sky was still a mix of four colors, but it seemed brighter out than it had earlier. It wasn't very hard to notice movement in the barren land I used to call Kyoto, and when I looked closer to the source of movement, I nearly fainted.

I inhaled deeply, preparing to call the name of the very familiar people who approached me slowly. One of the people, I had never thought I'd be this happy to see, so I called his name first.

"KUWABARA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!...sort of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha! I've brought some of them back early. Kudos to me because I'm so cool.

Psh, yeah I wish.

Oh, and sorry if this one has any errors in it. I was hurrying to get it finished today, you understand.

Anyways, here's a joke supplied by the ever-wonderful Jokes Jessy and I will catch you all on the flip side. (Next one will be out next week, I promise. If not, then you can all come after me with crazy ferrets and little blue monkeys named Loquito. Don't ask, please.)

Three sisters ages 72, 74, and 76 lived in a house together. One night the 76-year-old drew a bath. She put her foot in and paused. She yelled down the stairs "was I getting into or out of the bath?"

The 74-year-old yelled back "I don't know. I'll come up and see." She started up the stairs and paused. Then she yelled, "was I going up the stairs or down?"

The 72-year-old sat at the kitchen table having tea, listening to her sisters. She shook her head sadly and said, "I sure hope I never get that forgetful." She knocked on wood for good measure. She then yelled, "I'll come up and help both of you as soon as I see who's at the door."

---You're so darned funny, J.J.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet


	3. Familiar

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not worthy! …..of all you wonderful readers, that is. You are all so damn awesome---(oops, excuse the language). Have any of you seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Read The Da Vinci Code? They're both so freaking awesome! Anyways, due to a little encouragement from a few readers and my own decision, I have decided to speed up this story a little and this series will be short, just like I told you all in the beginning. You all are going to LOVE me by the end of the next chapter, but for now, I think I'll keep you all squirming.

If any of you saw the supposedly "new" Yu Yu Hakusho episodes, let me just say that I am disappointed. In Cartoon Network, not you guys. They said it was going to be new! But it wasn't! Those……I want to call them a dirty name, but they still provide me with my anime, so I'll keep my big ol' mouth shut. Also, I've just posted another picture on my deviant art page (Blazin Blondie) and it's of Hiei and Kiya together, please go see it!

I am so sorry about taking two whole weeks to get this damn chapter out, I feel so horrible. I deserve to be disowned.

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

It wasn't very hard to notice movement in the barren land I used to call Kyoto, and when I looked closer to the source of movement, I nearly fainted.

I inhaled deeply, preparing to call the name of the very familiar people who approached me slowly. One of the people, I had never thought I'd be this happy to see, so I called his name first.

"KUWABARA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Familiar:**

-------------------------KUWABARA'S POV-----------------------------

It had all changed so quickly that I hadn't even realized it at first. The world was soon way different; it was like horror movie material. There's been solemn and quiet people walking around all over the place, and at first when I woke up, I had been alone in a dark alley in the ruins of Kyoto, but then- by some fricken miracle, I met up with Kurama and Shizuru.

That was about a week ago, now I was walking with them both- we were careful to avoid panhandling or any trouble starting youkai. No need to beat the crap out of anyone for no reason.

Suddenly, the sorta-quietness of everything was interrupted by a voice. A very familiar voice.

"KUWABARA!" My head- along with Kurama's and Shizuru's- snapped up immediately to see a very familiar girl running my way. I was so happy to see her; I think I peed in my pants.

"KIYA!"

-----------------------------KIYA'S POV-----------------------------

"KIYA!" He yelled back.

Without thinking, I stated running towards him and Shizuru and Kurama- who were also with him. "SHIZURU! KURAMA!" I don't think I had ever run so quickly. I looked behind me to the young girl still waiting by the gate. "Lanaria, wait right here," Expecting her to comply, I turned back to my friends and as soon as I got up to the closest one, which was Kurama, I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him harder than I've ever hugged anyone in my entire life.

Kuwabara and Shizuru quickly joined in the hug, smothering me. Behind the mass amounts of hair and clothing, I was able to mumble a few words. "I………thought………you………were….dead…."

"No, no, Kiya. We are very much alive. I'm so relieved that you are okay…" Kurama muttered back.

Reluctantly, I let go of Kurama, then backed away from the group hug. My happiness to see the three of them was beyond words, but there was one thing I needed to know. "Where are the others?"

All three of their expressions dropped. "We don't know. We haven't found them, yet..." said Shizuru.

I looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking- then looked back up at my new-found companions. "Where have you all been staying?"

"Nowhere really. There's nowhere TO stay- everywhere has been destroyed. We've been wandering," answered Kuwabara.

I didn't know what to say at first. But, then an idea struck me. "Have you been by Genkai's temple yet, to see if it survived? Surely, because that place is so close to the ground and because of Genkai's psychic aura, it should still be standing….." I left the sentence hanging.

"We have not yet been able to enter the temple. Many guards are blocking the road we need to travel on to get there. We've tried many times." Answered Kurama.

I cursed beneath my breath. I don't know what the hell the guards are doing blocking a public road, but I know for a fact that they will let me by. After all, my "fellow elementals" are the ones that give them their paychecks-----(if they even get paid…) "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Since you all need a place to stay, I need a place to stay because I really do not want to go back to the manor, and since if the others are out there, the first place they'll go is back to Genkai's temple, I say we should go there."

"Sounds good….but-" Kuwabara looked over my shoulder at something. I followed his gaze to see him looking at the young youkai that stood against the gate, looking at the ground.

"Oh yeah. She's fine- she'll come with us. There's no way in hell I'm letting her stay here by herself….hold on one second…." I turned around to face Lanaria. "Lanaria!" I said loudly so that she'd hear me. Yellow eyes met my silver ones and I motioned for her to come over with a waving of my hand. She looked a little shy at first, but quickly made her way over. "You guys, this is Lanaria. Lanaria, this is Kurama, Kuwabara and Shizuru." As I said they're names, they all either; smiled politely (Kurama), saluted her (Kuwabara) or smiled and nodded (Shizuru). Lanaria bowed respectively.

Kiya smiled. Everything was slowly coming back together in her life. "Alright. Let's go to Genkai's…" Meaning: I can't wait to get out of here-

"Hai," agreed Kurama. Everyone else just nodded and we began walking. I walked in the back next to Shizuru and Lanaria, letting the guys show us the way.

We walked down old torn up streets that were once so familiar to me back in the days when I was "free". Turning a corner, we came up upon a smaller path, blocked by those damn youkai guards Kurama had told me about. I groaned in frustration and began walking more hastily to the guards, walking with my chin high- as if I owned the place.

Which- by some idiotic irony- I kind of did.

The guards immediately tensed at the company coming towards the path they were blocking. But, as soon as they had seen my small stature and blue hair, they immediately fell to one knee, their heads dropped.

"Kiya-kyou-" The one in front began, but I cut him off.

"Why are you blocking this path?" I smirked on the inside by how demanding my voice sounded.

"We were ordered to do so by the other Elementals. No one gets in, no one comes out.."

That meant that Genkai was still in there….

"Get up and move aside." I commanded. I looked back to motion to my friends that everything was okay and they could come through, then turned back to see that the guards had not moved.

"Move!" I shouted, my patience nearly gone. I wanted to be at the temple! Not here trying to deal with these sad excuses for youkai.

"S-sorry, Kiya-kyou," It made me delighted to see the effect I had over these youkai. If it were anyone else fearing me as the youkai was now, though, I don't think I'd be able to stand it. "We have d-direct orders-"

"-From the Elementals!" I finished. "Have you forgotten that I am an elemental!" I swished my long blue hair away from the right side of my face to reveal the blue tear-shaped mark I had next to the right eye. The mark that proved I was an elemental- all the elementals had one, but on different parts of their body. I haven't seen the other's yet- and frankly, I don't care if I ever do.

The youkai struggled with his next words- I had got him there. I could hear my _compadres_ coming up from behind me, but I didn't look at them. I was too focused on my task.

Finally, the youkai in front sighed. "Please do not tell the other Elementals," He, along with the four other youkai standing behind him stood in unison and stepped to the side, clearing the way for our group.

"I won't if you don't." I answered. Looking at all my companions, I smiled. I won!

I quickly made my expression stoic, leered at the guards, then walked past them all. I couldn't help but notice how they all shrank back in fear. I snickered. _You still got it, Kiya…_

As we were walking in silence, I had the unnerving feeling that someone in the group wanted to say something. "Out with it Kuwabara."

Kuwabara walked next to me and said, "Why didn't you just blast those guys out of the way? Threaten to turn them into water? That would've been more like the Kiya I know, what you just did was not like you----using un-violent ways….."

I sighed, then pointed to the silver headdress still strapped to my forehead. "Two words. Bind. Ing."

I chuckled while Kuwabara mouthed the word binding to himself while counting his fingers.

I smiled broadly and I'm sure my eyes lit up when I saw the long staircase leading to the temple unfold in front of me.

"I never thought I'd be this happy to see that staircase," I mumbled.

As we neared it, the growing desire to fly increased within me. But **no**, the headdress bound that too. Basically, the only thing I could do power-wise was create an energy orb and manipulate water- and I couldn't even do that well!

"Well, well. I knew you'd all come back- I just want to know what took you so long," came the scruffy voice that belonged to my favorite old hag.

"Genkai!" I yelled out as soon as I saw the old woman emerging from the trees. A small girl, no taller than myself was behind her and I was about to scream out her name, but Kuwabara beat me to it.

"YUKINA!" The short koorime beamed.

"Kazuma! Kiya, Kurama, Shizuru! I'm so glad you all are alright!"

I was about to run over to Genkai and Yukina, but I was stopped by a voice. "What, no hello for me?" I would know that arrogant voice anywhere.

"Yusuke!" I spun around to see Yusuke, Keiko and Koenma (In his teenage form) emerging from the trees. "I'm so glad you all are okay!"

"We could all say the same for you. We were worried we'd never find you...," Started Koenma. His eyes searched the entire crowd of people smiling in the midst of the trees, then returned to me, clearly concerned. "Where's Hiei?"

If anything could make my demeanor drop, it was that. My eyes dropped to the floor and I let out a weak, "I don't know."

It was silent for a moment- I guess everyone was taking in the information. I was hoping that Hiei would be with Genkai, or with the other half of the Rekai Tantei- but he wasn't. No one knew where he was.

_"I do,"_ Said a sultry, un-familiar, feminine voice into my head.

"Who-" I realized I had spoken outloud. I averted my eyes when everyone looked to me to find out what I was talking about. I continued the question in my head. _'Who are you?'_

"_Genkai knows-…. listen…"_ It said. Confused, I looked to Genkai, who looked as if she had just remembered something.

"Ah, yes Kiya. Something came for you yesterday. I must say its timing was very undesirable- but at least it came."

"Do you mind clarifying? I don't speak 'mysterious psychic',"

Genkai narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Do you know what a familiar is?"

"I'm drawing a blank," I admitted.

"A familiar is a guide- a 'teacher' of sorts in the form of an animal. A familiar can speak to its master telepathically---it's sort of like Puu's and Yusuke's relationship."

"Ah," I said. I had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Yours came here yesterday. She was looking for you-" Genkai would've finished her sentence, but a loud, shrill cry sounded through the air and before I could turn my head to find out what the hell was making that noise, something rather big, but unusually light landed on my shoulder.

I was too scared to turn my head, so I whispered, "What the hell is it….what is on my shoulder?"

"Your familiar, dimwit. Her name is Sasha."

I allowed myself to look at my 'familiar'.

To sum it up, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She was a bird, if even that. In actuality, she looked like a mini, blue phoenix. She was about the size of my arm (my elbow to my wrist) and she was staring straight into my eyes with the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. Her feathers were a shinning silver except for her flowing blue tail feathers that nearly went to my back, the underside of her wings (blue) and two long hanging feathers on her head that fell to her clawed feet- also blue.

"Wow," everyone but Genkai mouthed at once.

"She's beautiful," murmured Keiko. I nodded in agreement.

I held out my arm in an open invitation for the bird to move so I could look at her without nearly breaking my neck. She accepted the invitation and stepped onto my outstretched arm carefully, trying not to cut my arm with her dangerously long claws.

'_Were you the one talking to me?'_ I asked in my head, not expecting an answer.

"_Yes,"_ her beautiful voice drawled in my head.

I was so caught up in the majestic presence of Sasha, that I almost didn't hear Genkai. "She's an elemental phoenix- just as rare as you are, Kiya. She represents water, of course."

Sasha seemed impatient and annoyed that Geknai kept talking. It seemed as if she needed to tell me something important. _'What is it?' _

"_I know where Hiei is."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! Finally, I'm done!

Alrighty, by next chapter, you all will worship me- or so I hope. Anyways, here's a joke from the ever-wonderful Jokes Jessy and then a little short thing I've been thinking about all week. Prepare to fall off your computer chairs laughing, lovelies.

Joke! This one shall be rated pg-13 just because of content.

An elderly gentleman went to the local drug store and asked the

pharmacist for Viagra. The pharmacist said, "That's no problem, how many do you

want?" The man answered, "Just a few, maybe 4, but cut each one in 4

pieces." "That won't do you any good," said the pharmacist. "That's all right,"

continues the old man. "I don't need them for sex anymore as I am over

80 years old. I just want it to stick out far enough so I don't pee on

my shoes."

And here's the little insert provided by yours truly.

(This is a BLOOPER by the way)

(The Water and Fire/ Prisoner of Destiny cast just finished a scene)

Kendra: And…..cut! That's a rap, people. Good work today.

Kiya: YES! We get to go home! (Hugs Yusuke because she's so happy)

Yusuke: Uh….

Kiya: (suddenly lets go of Yusuke) Uh, Yusuke…..(pokes one of his pecks) I touched your man boob, sorry…

Yusuke: That's not a man boob. It's a peck……

Kiya: (Pokes it again) ….psh……it's a man boob.

Kendra: (goes over to see what Kiya's saying) What's going on?

Kiya: Kendra, would you say these.. (Pokes both of Yusukes …..cough…..bosoms…)..were man boobs or pecks?

Kendra: Hm…. (Leans in) Man boobs, definitely.

Yusuke: (stumbles backward) WHAT!

Kendra: (sees his "man boobs" while he stumbles back) Oh, Yeah. They're man boobs. Damn Yusuke, you need a bra.

Kiya: (smirks) Told you…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

Honk if you like peace and quiet.


	4. Helpful Birdie

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I just realized how horrible an authoress I am. I haven't once thanked the people who have reviewed to Prisoner of Destiny! I am ashamed. **_Thank you to everyone who has been wonderful enough to review this story! I love you all more than…..than……almost more than pop-tarts, and that's saying a lot! To all those people who aren't reviewing…….I still love you, just not as much._** …….Hehe, I crack myself up. Moving on!

**Because I write this story for my wonderful readers, I would like your opinions. I know I've asked this before, but hardly any people answered my question. The question is: Should I have this story end after this installment, or continue on with a trilogy? Here's the thing, to end it now, I'd have to kill Kiya- and to have it go on, I'd eventually have Kiya and Hiei have children (they would "mate" if you catch my drift---good god, I'm so stupid). So, what should I do? Give me your input, and just so I won't ruin the ending, I'll keep my decision to myself until the end, okay? So, if you would please let me know, I'd be very grateful**.

Here's that chapter……..4! that's it, chapter 4. Enjoy! (Language warning for this one, folks.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

Sasha seemed impatient and annoyed that Geknai kept talking. It seemed as if she needed to tell me something important. _'What is it?' _

"_I know where Hiei is."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4:Helpful Birdie:**

Amidst the happiness, relief and my own personal awe, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Shizuru, Koenma, Genkai, Sasha and I eventually made it to Genkai's temple.

---

A/N God, that's a lot of names.

Readers: SHUT UP!

Eep, sorry! (crawls back to her pop-tarts) meanies…

----

As soon as I got there (no matter how much I wanted to stay and talk with all my friends) I ran- with Sasha- upstairs and into my room, closed and locked the door, and walked right over to the bed. I sat down on the small twin sized bed and placed Sasha in front of me on the comforter.

"Alright," I began, staring intently at the beautiful bird staring back at me. "Tell me everything. Starting with why you chose now to show up instead of the day I got my powers."

Realizing that I was all business, Sasha spoke to me telepathically_. "I was not alive back then. It took a large amount of your energy to release me from my egg-which is what happened when you performed the Dominance Ritual. You sent out your energy, the energy came to me, and I was created. But, when I hatched, I could not find you anywhere- it was like your presence was being sealed from me, so I came here- to the place with most of your aura still around it. I knew you'd come here eventually and Genkai was gracious enough to allow me to wait here until you arrived."_

I nodded- content with my familiar's answer. Now, on to the more important questions. "How do you know where Hiei is? Where is he?"

"_One question at a time, Kiya. To answer the first question; because I am your familiar- therefore I can feel some of your more prominent emotions- such as the love you feel for the Jaganshi. Because of this, I am able to sense his spirit, whereas you are not-"_

"How come you can sense him and I cant?" I interrupted.

Sahsa squawked in annoyance. _"If you will be quiet and listen, I will tell you."_

I sat silently. What a bossy bird…

"_Alright, I can sense him because the people who have imprisoned him only shielded his energy from you, the Rekai Tantei and all who accompany you. They never shielded him from me."_

It took a while for all of this information to sink in. _Imprisoned? Shielded? _I took a deep breath and asked the one question I had needed to know since the Ritual of Dominance had been performed. "Where is Hiei?"

"_Beneath the Elementals lair."_

I had been expecting an answer, perhaps even a farfetched one—but nothing that I had predicted in my tiny little mind came anywhere near what the true answer was. Beneath the house I had been held prisoner in for the past two weeks? What the hell? Were the other Elementals _trying_ to smite me and piss me off? Because if so, they were doing a pretty damn good job.

"We need to find him- now."

"_We can't."_

I stared at Sasha. "What do you mean we can't?"

"_He is being heavily guarded. Besides, do you think you can just barge into the dungeons whenever you want? Jasaro, Terra and Aerosaku will be watching you like hawks until they feel that they can trust you."_

I was silent for a moment, then cautiously asked, "What are you saying?"

"_I'm saying that it would be wise for you- if you ever want to get Hiei back- is to play the part. Do a little acting- play up to 'their majesties' wishes and gain their trust. Only then can you retrieve the one you love."_

I had never thought of it that way. Right at that moment, I was extremely happy that I had a familiar for one primary reason: I would have never been smart enough to come up with a plan like that.

"You're right," I murmured.

Sasha let out a sound that sounded very similar to a snort- well the closest sound to a snort a bird could make. _"Of course I am."_

"But when can I see him?" I had never felt the need for something in my life more intensely than I did at that very moment. I needed to see Hiei.

"_You can see him right now,"_ Before I had the chance to question the beautiful bird's vagueness, she hopped onto my lap, tall enough to stare right into my silver eyes. _"Let me show him to you,"_

Sasha pressed her beak gently to my forehead and immediately, my world went dark…

…but only momentarily. Almost as soon as everything had blackened, I was met with a light, dim at first, but gradually growing in intensity. The light flickered back and forth to the point that I finally realized that the semi-bright light was in-fact coming from a small flame torch placed upon the stone wall in front of me.

It was odd, I was seeing what was in front of me, but I wasn't truly _there_. I felt like I was seeing a vision. As I turned my eyes to the dark lump lying on the ground, I realized that this was a vision I would have never wanted to experience.

There, lying on the ground; missing a shirt and on his chest, arms and back were various cuts and slashes- leaving a pool of blood around his un-moving form….was Hiei.

"HIEI!" I screamed, it didn't look like he was moving. I tried in vain to move, but my body would not respond. "HIEI! PLEASE- WAKE UP!" My throat burned with tears threatening to force their way through my desperate screams.

"_He cannot hear you, Kiya."_ Came the soothing voice of Sasha, trying to calm me down.

"What did they do to him? Is he alive? Tell me!"

"_He is alive, but just barely. When you had passed out after the Ritual, Hiei- being the strong willed youkai he is- awoke, and tried in vain to release you from the Elemental's hold. He cared not that the worlds were not the same, he just wanted you back. He fought the Elementals, and very well, might I add. But his attempts were in vain- they over-powered him, beat him badly, then left him in the dungeons to die. They figured you would never find out his whereabouts, and if you did, it would have been too late. They never thought you'd receive help in finding him from me."_

I looked around me, sizing up the small room in which those fucking Elementals tossed my mate. The cell couldn't have been larger than 5 feet by 5 feet, just barely enough room for Hiei to lie down straightly. There were no bars on any of the walls, no opening for air- it even looked like there was no door. The only opening in the small room was a slit in the ceiling, about a foot long and 3 inches wide, just wide enough to provide a small amount of air for the room's occupant.

"Those……those………bastards!" I seethed. I took one more longing look at Hiei as he lay on the ground. His shirt had been ripped from his shoulders and was nowhere to be seen. His katana and its sheath lay in a corner and one of his shoes were missing. The white bandana on his forehead had been cut open slightly and was beginning to fall down his face, one side covering one of his closed eyes. From behind the slipping bandana, I could see the slit in Hei's forehead that was a sign for the infamous Jagan eye.

My silver eyes began to widen as that said Jagan eye began twitching.

"H-Hiei?" I whispered.

The purple Jagan flew open. I tried to stop a gasp from leaving my lips as the purple eye flitted right to me, staring into my startled orbs.

"How can he see me? This is just a vision…" I whispered.

"_The Jagan is a very powerful thing. Even though you are not next to him physically, the Jagan desires you so much that it can sense your presence." _

Hiei stirred and his fists clenched. "Kiya…" It was faint, and I almost didn't hear it- but the voice that painfully whispered my name most definitely belonged to Hiei. My Hiei.

"Hiei!… I'm right here Hiei, please just hold on a little longer. I'll get you out of here."

I blinked my eyes shut, trying to force back the tears of relief that begged to be released. I clenched them a little tighter, then re-opened my eyes.

I was no longer in the dungeon cell that held Hiei, but back on my bed in Genkai's temple. I looked at the bird on my lap as she slowly opened her eyes, and backed off of my lap.

"_Now that you have seen him, what are you going to do?"_

It took me a moment to realize that Sasha was actually talking to me- the relief to find out that Hiei was alive had taken over my senses. I blinked, looked to my familiar and sighed, "I sure as hell hope I'm a good actress."

------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling everyone at the temple what I planned to do, I had set out with Lanaria back to the Elemental's Manor. At the gate, the guards stepped aside, at the same time opening the large doors for us and I strode inside, the young fire youkai right on my heels. As much as it had pained me to part from my familiar, to whom I was already close, I had decided that it was best if she stayed at the temple. My 'acting' plan would not work if the other Elementals knew that I had her.

"JASARO! TERRA, AEROSAKU!" I yelled into the large house. First step to making the Elementals think that I truly wanted to rule the world by their sides was to act like them….meaning: be a stuck up little tard who stands around and waits for people to come to _them_.

Didn't seem too hard.

As soon as I had yelled their names, the Elementals walked gracefully into the room, a stoic look on all of their faces.

"Yes, Kiya my dear?" Jasaro cooed falsely

_Don't call me that…_ I sucked down my disgust and put on an evil grin. "Is it too late to start being the queen I should be?"

Jasaro, along with Terra and Aerosaku grinned triumphantly. "Of course not, Kiya-san." Terra declared. Jasaro inhaled deeply, then came to my side, putting an arm around my shoulders and pushed me along down the hallways towards the throne room.

"I knew you'd soon see it our way,"

I tried my hardest not to gag at the contact between the two of us. _Goddamn I hope this goes by quickly. When I get Hiei out, you're the last to die Jasaro. And I swear to you that Hiei and I will both make sure that you die slowly._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Yay- Hiei's back- I wonder what will happen? Anyways, sadly, I have no jokes for you all this time- there's no time to try to hunt some down. Also, I have decided that soon I will be writing a KuramaxOC fic. It's going to be really cute, and although I prefer Hiei over Kurama, I have gotten many suggestions that I should write a fic for him, so I will. But don't worry, either I'll finish this story before I start another one, or (if I do start writing it while this one's out) then I'll be sure to keep 'Prisoner of Destiny' my first priority. Here's the summary:

_He had sworn to protect her, but failed. Thinking she was gone forever, he painfully moved on. But she was never gone- she had been looking for him. Little do either of them know that she will soon be in need of the protection he had once given her. Kurama/YoukoxOC_

Your feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated. I LOVE YOU ALL! I am your humble servant, always and forever-----just as long as you all provide the necessary supply of Pop-Tarts and banana bread to keep me alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

Honk if you love peace and quiet!


	5. It's All For Hiei

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone….pay attention, please.

(Takes deep breath)….I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! I came home today and saw how many reviews I had gotten, and I literally screamed. I love you all so much. It's your support that keeps me going. **_Already 100 reviews! And I only have four chapters posted! I think I'm going to faint….._**this is a new record. So far, every single person out of the 23 people who read the last chapter reviewed. If I weren't on the other side of a computer, I'd hug every single one of you until I hear something snap.

Readers: ……I guess that's a good thing….

I'm also very grateful that you all understand my living situations and how I am not able to update more than once a week (but, hey, compared to some other authors, I'd say that's not too shabby.)

So, enough of my babbling and no more delay, here is your next chapter! (Consider yourself warned: this is one of those "get- it- out- of- the- way" chapters.) Oh, and happy late Turkey day. (Language warning.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

As soon as I had yelled their names, the Elementals walked gracefully into the room, a stoic look on all of their faces.

"Yes, Kiya my dear?" Jasaro cooed falsely

_Don't call me that…_ I sucked down my disgust and put on an evil grin. "Is it too late to start being the queen I should be?"

Jasaro, along with Terra and Aerosaku grinned triumphantly. "Of course not, Kiya-san." Terra declared. Jasaro inhaled deeply, then came to my side, putting an arm around my shoulders and pushed me along down the hallways towards the throne room.

"I knew you'd soon see it our way,"

I tried my hardest not to gag at the contact between the two of us. _Goddamn I hope this goes by quickly. When I get Hiei out, you're the last to die Jasaro. And I swear to you that Hiei and I will both make sure that you die slowly._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: It's All For Hiei:**

Acting is a bitch.

You have_ no_ idea how hard it was to just sit there, in between Terra and Jasaro in my dinky little 'throne' and at least try to look like I was enjoying every minute of being the stuck up ruler I was pretending to be.

It really started to suck when Jasaro just had to strike up a conversation.

"So Kiya, what caused your sudden change of heart?"

I inhaled, knowing that this was my time to bring up my acting skills I had gained from a play I was in during the fourth grade. "I realized that it would be a waste of time to live my life trying to hide and keep up this endless game of ignoring my fate. Is that a good enough answer?" I drawled sarcastically. Hey, I'm 'acting' remember? I still need to act like myself if I'm ever going to get them to believe and trust me.

"Yes, it is a perfect answer," answered Jasaro as he placed his hand atop of mine on my armrest. I looked sideways at him and saw a satisfied smirk resting on his features. Trying not to react to hastily, I removed my hand from beneath his by placing it on my lap. When his yellow eyes flew to me in question, I just gave him a defiant glare.

"Just because I decided to side with you does not mean you can start being all touchy with me."

I saw his fist clench and his jaw tighten and saw this as the perfect time to add, "Aw, c'mon. Rejection doesn't hurt that badly." I made sure that my voice was high-pitched and baby-like, just to piss him off.

Acting like this for a while might actually be fun.

"Kiya is right Jasaro, suck it up and be a man." Laughed Terra.

Whoa, did my ears deceive me? Terra, laughing and backing me up? Joking with me? What the hell was going on? You'd expect Terra, being the 30 year old she was, to scold us for our immature arguing, but no- instead she was joking like a teenager.

I tried not to laugh as Jasaro growled in annoyance and snatched his hand back into his lap. "Do not think that just because you joined our side you can start acting like a defiant little child. We are still your superiors and demand your respect."

Whoa, talk about PMSing. One minute he was being all touchy-feely, then the next he was moping like a three year old girl. Oh well, I want going to yell at him- let the baby have its bottle, I say. "Superiors my ass."

"LORDS! LORDS!" Yelled a small flying youkai as he barged into the large room in which the four of us sat. I immediately straightened, getting the feeling that this was important.

"What is it, Yuki?" asked Jasaro impatiently.

"There's a fight starting outside, many ningens are joining."

Terra and Aerosaku groaned. "Can't they just behave?" Terra whined.

"You two stay here, I'll take Kiya to see what it is we do." Said Jasaro. He stood from his throne and began walking towards the door. I followed suit, being careful to keep the scowl off my face from having to follow him around. _It's all for Hiei…it's all for Hiei…_

Terra scoffed. "I doubt she can handle it,"

"I can handle it better than you, you old hag." I retorted. As I said before, I needed to act like myself to be believable.

I turned back around, still walking after Jasaro when he stopped suddenly and turned back, looking straight at Aerosaku. "Aerosaku, lift the flying binding from Kiya's band. We'll get there faster if we fly."

I watched Aerosaku nod and he grabbed the tall silver staff that rested at his chair-side. He held it out in front of him and stared into the now glowing orb on top of it. I felt the headdress across my forehead begin to glow with a warm essence, and as soon as it had began, it stopped.

Jasaro nodded his thanks, then turned back towards the door. "You do remember how to fly, do you not?"

Instead of giving him an answer, I closed my eyes and focused on the little blue orb in the back of my mind that Genkai had taught me to find. Normally, I wouldn't have to use this method of flying, but I hadn't flown in a while (thanks to some people I will not name. Cough -the elementals- cough) so I really had no choice. I envisioned the orb slowly rising and I could feel my body slowly begin to rise as well. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face- I had forgotten how good it felt to float.

I re-opened my eyes to see Jasaro already in the air. I raised my eyebrows in an 'are you going' look and he smirked, turned, and flew out the doors. I was close behind him.

---

It turns out that there had been a small brawl outside the manor between two ningen males concerning a loaf of bread one of them had found and they were both fighting to gain the food for their families. They had been fighting pretty hard by the time Jasaro and I got there and I was impressed by the amount of blood was shed by just these ningen's fists.

What I was not impressed by, however, was the way Jasaro broke up the fight. After landing, Jasaro walked straight up to the men and sent a low blow to each of their guts.

"Jasaro! What the hell!" I yelled as I ran over to the two now doubled over men. After inspecting them to make sure neither of them was too seriously hurt, I turned to Jasaro, giving him a death glare.

"This is the way we deal with things now. I would've ordered a guard to do it for me, but I wanted to demonstrate to you how The Elementals run things."

"Well, as one of the Elementals, I disagree with your form of 'government'-" Jasaro looked as if he were going to interrupt, so I quickly continued. "This is not the way these poor people will be treated whether you like it or not…" _Whoa Kiya, slow down. You need to gain his trust, remember? You sure as hell won't get it by arguing with him like this. Suck up your pride and compromise if you ever want to see Hiei again._

I sighed, knowing my self-conscious was right. "What I mean is that we should be a bit more organized in our ruling. Let me take over the part of ruling the people- so that you won't have to worry about it."

Jasaro narrowed his eyes at me, staring into my silver orbs. It seemed as if he was searching for the presence of a lie that wasn't there; I really did believe these poor people needed to be treated better. He obviously couldn't find any presence of a lie because he straightened his back and said, "Fine. I don't want to have to deal with these filthy creatures anyway. Come back to the manor in an hour after you get things situated here."

With that, Jasaro turned and flew back into the large building. I turned back to the crowd of ningens and a few youkai and smiled. "Things are going to change."

---------WITH THE ELEMENTALS---------

As soon as Jasaro reentered the throne room, he saw both Aerosaku and Terra standing.

"What is it?" The Fire Elemental asked his companions once seeing the look of contemplation on their usually stoic faces.

"What if she knows about the Jaganshi?" Asked Terra, getting straight to it.

"She doesn't," Jasaro hissed. He had made sure that Hiei's energy would be blocked from everyone who knew him.

"Yes, but what if she does? What else could explain her sudden surrender?" inquired Aerosaku.

"Did you ever stop to think that her intentions are genuine? That she truly wishes to be at our side and rule?"

"You're being blinded by your infatuation with the girl! Open up your eyes, Jasaro: Kiya is not the kind of girl to just give in! Especially to the people who murdered her parents and had her uncle assassinated." Argued Terra.

Jasaro closed his mouth, thinking. What if what Terra and Aeroskau was saying was true? What if Kiya was only trying to appease them by joining them? It was impossible.

"No. No that is not what is going on. Kiya's demeanor would've faltered by now if she were faking; she would have tried a little too hard and changed her personality hoping that we wouldn't see past her new sweet attitude, trust me. That's what she would have done _if_ her intentions were false."

"Should we relocate him? Just until he dies?"

"No! It's much too risky! We could not afford one of the servants or even Kiya seeing him. We will leave him where he is. Besides, we're not positive if she knows of his existence in the manor."

Terra sighed. "There's no way to be positive-"

"Yes," Aerosaku interrupted, "there is." With a knowing smirk, Aerosaku called out the name of the person who would help them to find out Kiya's intentions from right beneath her little unsuspecting nose.

------------WITH KIYA-------------

I must admit, I felt pretty darn proud of myself. I had just calmed the two men that had been fighting, earned all of the ningen's trust and respect by saying that this would all be over soon and by promising them all better treatment now that I was in charge. I left the village with a smile plastered on my face.

No later than I had stepped through the open front doors of the Elemental's manor, I was being dragged into a dark corner by someone's strong grip on my lower arm.

"What the-" I was silenced by an impatient yet gentle hand strapping itself over my mouth.

My body was pulled back into a tall and warm chest, and a head was dropped so close to my ear, I could feel the person's breath on my shoulder. Who the hell was it?

"Shh, please- don't make a sound, I'm here to help you."

My eyebrows rose. I knew that voice!

"When I turn you around and let go of your mouth, promise me you'll stay quiet..."

I nodded, eager to get this crazy person's hands off of me.

"Alright, remember that you agreed…" The person sighed as they relinquished their hold on me and my mouth and turned me around to face them slowly. I looked up into the person's shadowed face and even though it was dark in that corner, I recognized the person immediately.

-----------------------------------

I was going to stop it here, but I guess I might as well add some more- just to celebrate the 100 reviews.

------------------------------------

"Haku?" I screeched, then yelped when his hand flew to my mouth again.

"I said be quiet!" I whispered.

I prepared myself to bite his nasty little hand because there was no way I was going to associate with the same bastard who'd had my uncle murdered.

As if he read my mind, Haku's usually smug expression dropped. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do,"

I glared and nodded at him, pissed that his filthy hand was still on my mouth.

Haku ignored the fact that he was still silencing me with his hand and began his 'sorry speech'. "First of all, let me just say that killing your uncle had nothing to do with me-" I cut him off with a look of pure hatered. He quickly continued in hushed tones. "Please, please understand that it wasn't my idea, it was my brother, Aerosaku's. He simply had me carry out his plan. I did it only because I had to gain his trust enough for him to allow me into his life after you all had performed the ritual- otherwise my plan would never have worked."

'What plan?' I asked with my eyes.

He sighed, then froze when we both heard two guards passing our dark gap in the wall. I could've made a noise to let them know where I was, and I'm not sure why I didn't. I guess I wanted to hear Haku's sorry little excuse.

When the guards finally passed, chatting about the ningen fight outside earlier, he looked back at me and continued. "Back when I was 5 years old, Aerosaku had our mother murdered out of spite for her kicking him out of the house for using his mind-control powers on our father. I never forgave him for taking my mother from me and I'm here to avenge her death. It's simple as that. So, what I'm going to do is help you gather information about how to dispose of the other Elementals- which will be beneficial to both of us. I can also help you find the one you hold so dear to your heart."

My eyebrows rose yet again, but then fell. Of course, being Aerosaku's right hand man, he must know about the fact that Hiei was under the very floorboards we were standing on.

He paused for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. "I know you probably don't believe me and there's nothing I can do about the except for tell you that what I'm saying is true in every sense of the word… and I hope that you will change your opinion of me. I'll meet you tomorrow in your quarters to share with you what I have found out…And I doubt I need to tell you not to tell anyone of our little meeting." With no more to say, Haku removed his hand from my mouth, took one more pleading look into my wide silver eyes, then disappeared around the corner.

For one pregnant moment, I just stood there, looking at the place where Haku once stood, thinking; What the hell just happened? But of course, I wouldn't be getting an answer to that question any time soon.

Peeking my head out of the small gap between the large wall pillars, I made sure that no one was around to see me exit the highly suspicious corner, and then made my way down the hallway to the large throne room. I had to get back to Genkai's because I just remembered about how I left Lanaria there in my rush to get back here. Heh…oops.

As I pushed the large doors open, I found it ridiculous how I now ruled the world, and yet no one was opening the doors for me. However, no matter how ridiculous I found it, it was also a large relief that I was not being waited on- which was something I loathed.

"There you are Kiya! I was wondering if you'd ever come back." Said Jasaro, grinning as if he knew something I didn't. Deciding not to look too much into his expression, I put on a fake grin.

"Things have been settled outside, and now I feel like going for a walk." I wasn't asking their permission…or so I tried telling myself- I hated asking anyone for permission to do anything, not to mention _these_ three bastards. _It's all for Hiei…It's all for Hiei._

"Of course. But, before you go," Jasaro looked to Aerosaku, who merely nodded, looked to me and waved his hand once in the air. I felt a cold chill creep across my forehead that I figured was coming from my headdress.

_Oh great, the binds are back…_

"That's just for insurance to make sure that you don't 'fly' away. Even if you joined our side, you still need to prove yourself worthy of our trust." Aerosaku said.

"Be back before midnight." Said Jasaro as if he were my father…

…oh wait, he's the one who _killed_ my father.

"How about I'll be back whenever the hell I want to be back?" I shot them all a fake smile, tossed my hair and stomped out of the room, muttering, "Murderers."

As soon as I had left the room, Jasaro turned to smirk at Terra and Aerosaku. "See? She's acting perfectly normal."

"I agree-" Started Aerosaku, but he was cut off by Terra.

"But that's no reason to dismiss our suspicions. Our little spy that we sent after her will confirm or dismiss our accusations and only then may we choose to completely trust her."

Jasaro nodded absently before looking back to the doors his Kiya had just exited through. _You will be mine, Kiya. The Jaganshi will be dead soon, so it matters not if you know of his existence. I will not let anything get in my way to you._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, and so ends another chapter of Prisoner of Destiny! Keep the reviews coming, mis amigos! They make me smile. Also, for those of you who actually care what I draw, I just drew a chibi picture of Hiei behind a bid ol' tub of Ice Cream and am going to be posting it on Deviant Art soon (Screen Name: BlasinBlondie), so check it out because it is hella kawaii!

Anyways, here's a joke from the wonderful Jokes Jessy (who gave me the cold shoulder last chapter because I was slow to update: I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore!)

JOKE

Two women friends had gone for a "girl's night out." They both were very

faithful, loving wives... however, they had gotten a bit over

enthusiastic on Margaritas at the Rio.

Incredibly drunk and walking home, they needed to pee, so they stopped

in a cemetery. One had nothing to wipe with so she decided to take off

her panties and use them. Her friend, however, was wearing expensive

panties and didn't want to ruin them... luckily she had squatted next to

a grave that had a fresh wreath with a ribbon on it... so she proceeded

to wipe with that.

After the girls completed their "business" they continued toward home.

The following day, one of the husbands was concerned that his normally

sweet and innocent wife was still in bed and hung over. He phoned the

other husband, and said "These girls nights out have got to stop! I'm

starting to suspect the worst! My wife came home with no panties!"

"That's nothing!" said the other husband, "mine came back with a card

stuck to her butt that read:

"FROM ALL OF US AT THE FIRE STATION... WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet!


	6. Traitor

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Not much to say today other than I finished my chibi Hiei pictures and I strongly suggest you all to go see them as soon as you can. The link to my deviant art page is in my profile. They're so kawaii!

Kendra: I'm so stressed…I need a Pop-Tart (goes to get a Pop-Tart)

…

Kendra: WHERE THE HELL ARE MY POP-TARTS!

Farkle: Uh, Yusuke, maybe you shouldn't have eaten her Pop-Tarts…

Yusuke: (munch) Why do you say that? (crunch)

Farkle: Um… (watches as Kendra convulses on the floor)

Yusuke: (looks at the Pop-Tart in his hand) Oh…..oops.

Farkle: (sweat drop)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, damnit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"But that's no reason to dismiss our suspicions. Our little spy that we sent after her will confirm or dismiss our accusations and only then may we choose to completely trust her."

Jasaro nodded absently before looking back to the doors his Kiya had just exited through. _You will be mine, Kiya. The Jaganshi will be dead soon, so it matters not if you know of his existence. I will not let anything get in my way to you._

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Traitor:**

Somewhere beneath the Elemental's manor, in a room so dark and small it wouldn't have even been thought suitable for a dog, a small form stirred.

"K-Kiya," It called out in a voice no louder than a whisper. The figures eyebrows furrowed, causing the ripped bandana over his forehead to slip even more to reveal the slightly opened purple eye more commonly known as the infamous Jagan.

As the alerted Jagan closed, the figure's bloodshot crimson orbs opened slightly, trying to take in its surroundings.

A small stone room was where the figure lay; a tattered cloak and discarded katana lay at his side, but what stood out most to the blinking koorime was the lack of the one person he had gone there for, yet had failed to retrieve.

"Kiya," He said again, this time his voice was a growl.

"Uh-Oh," A snide voice said in mock-surprise from all corners of the room. "You're not supposed to be awake, Jaganshi. In fact, you should be dead. Why do you refuse to die?"

Hiei snarled, pushing himself up weakly by his shaking arms and glared at the room around him. "Show yourself, Jasaro."

"Aw, come now, Hiei. That would ruin all the fun. But, back to my question; why aren't you dead yet? Is it because of Kiya?"

At the mention of his mate's name, Hiei shook with fury as he tired to stand, having to place a hand against the wall to support him as he grabbed his katana off the floor, letting the sheath slide off.

Jasaro's voice chuckled. "I apologize Hiei, but she's forgotten all about you. In fact, she's even agreed to – as you say- become my mate."

"You lie," Hiei snarled. The grip on the hilt of his katana increased to the point of white knuckles.

"Believe what you wish Jaganshi; just know that the girl is mine. Not that you could do anything about that, considering that you're going to be dead soon," chuckling, Jasaro's voice thinned until it was completely gone.

_Coward,_ Hiei mused in his head, too weak to say it out loud. Against his will, Hiei dropped to his knees, holding onto the wall for support. He had been in this cell for Kami-sama knows how long without food or water and Hiei could tell that if he didn't get anything to drink soon, he would perish. He could last without food for a while longer- as he'd done so many times before, but no being can survive without water.

It was sort of ironic how the one thing he needed to survive was the very thing his mate represented.

Hiei leaned his head against the cold, stone wall and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He needed to think of a way to get out of there. He could probably be able to blast his way out of the room…if he had the strength to do it- but he didn't.

_Kiya,_ he thought. If he didn't make it out of there alive, he would never be able to see her vibrant self again. _Hn. It would be for the better if I were dead. I couldn't even protect her in the first place. I am unworthy of her affection._

Just then, Hiei's sensitive youkai ears picked up on a sound- a very familiar sound.

The sound of trickling water. It was faint, but it was there. Hiei opened his eyes slowly to see that just below him, running between his legs, was a small line of water.

Hiei eagerly lowered his face to the ground to lap up the water as best he could to find that the small source was being fed from a small hole in the wall, and as soon as he licked up the water from the ground, more followed.

Someone up there must have been looking out for him.

-------------------------------WITH THE ELEMENTALS---------------------------------

"So, how's our little prisoner? Dead, I assume?" inquired Terra as soon as Jasaro reentered the room.

"Unfortunately, no." Was all Jasaro would say before roughly sitting down in his throne.

"Cheer up, douhou. I have good news." Stated Aerosaku. (brother)

"What?"

----

A/N: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geiko…..snicker sorry, I couldn't resist.

----

"Our little spy worked quickly. She told us that according to Yusuke, she knows of Hiei's presence and is in fact posing as an ally." Terra smirked, knowing that she had been right all along.

Jasaro fumed. "That conniving little bitch. I should have known," Jasaro's yellow eyes narrowed as he seethed, "Well- it's time to prove to our little Kiya that she is not the only one with acting skills."

---------------------------------WITH KIYA-------------------------------------

I had just made it up the looonnnggg staircase, muttering about 'damned headbands and not being able to fly' when Sasha, my beautiful familiar, flew from the porch of the temple to land on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sasha. Been waiting for me, huh?"

"_Yes. Being your familiar, I do not feel complete without having you around."_

"Aw, how sweet, I'm touched."

"Hey Kiya! That was quick!" Yusuke yelled from the porch as he and Kuwabara jumped from it and came running towards me. "Where's Hiei?"

My demeanor dropped. "I still have no clue. It's going to take a while."

"Kiya!" a very familiar voice shouted from the temple. I looked up, only to have my silver eyes widen.

"Koenma?" Yessir, that was Koenma, in all of his teenage-looking, pacifier-sucking greatness.

"Kiya, I was so relieved when I heard you were okay, but we don't have any time to waste. Come here, I need to explain something to you."

Koenma turned his back to walk back into the temple and I was right behind him. Sasha, having a bit of difficulty staying on my shoulder as I ran, decided to fly beside me, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were not far behind.

When I got inside the temple, my attention turned to the people seated in the living room on my right.

Koenma was standing in the middle of the room with Genkai standing next to him, her hands behind her back, Kurama was in the back of the room, standing in the shadows, Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina sat on a long couch and Yusuke and Kuwabara, who just came in, stood behind Kiya.

I immediately knew something important was on the minds of the young-looking ruler and old psychic. "Nani?"

"We found out how to get rid of the elementals. We don't know much, but it's a start." Started Koenma.

Genkai quickly took over. "Do you remember the night of the ritual, when you released your power and that one silver sphere was created? The same sphere that fanned out across all three worlds and fused them into one, therefore making everything yours? That same sphere is the one you must destroy if you want to return everything back to normal."

I looked disbelievingly from Genkai to Koenma. "All I have to do to save everything is blow up a _ball?_"

"An Elemental energy sphere," Koenma corrected. "Yes, all you have to do is destroy it and everything will be normal again."

"Where is it?"

"No clue," came the short answer. If I had had the energy to glomp his ass, I would have- working me up about this damn sphere just to tell me that he had no idea where it was.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I snapped, highly aggravated. The more time I wasted on miniscule matters such as lack of information, the longer it was taking for me to get to my Hiei-koi.

"Calm down, dimwit," Genkai scolded. "We told you we didn't have all the information, so just deal with it."

"Where'd you learn what you know?" I asked.

"I found a bit of information in a book hidden in my father's studies," answered Koenma. "The other half of the page was ripped out, so that's why my knowledge is limited."

"Speaking of your senior, where is he?" I just realized how hard it would be for a guy as big as Koenma's dad, King Yama to go unnoticed at a time like this. I'd never met him before, but I'd seen pictures…scary ones. No wonder the toddler was so scared of him.

"No one knows. I'd been wondering about that myself."

"If I may interrupt for a moment," came a smooth, calm voice from the back of the living room. I watched as Kurama stepped forward from the shadows with a contemplative look on his stoic features. "But did anyone happen to notice that Lanaria is no longer in our company?" With Kurama's observation, everyone in the room save the kitsune looked around, proving the akage to be correct. Lanaria was gone.

"She conveniently left not long after Kiya had returned to the Elementals Lair." His tone was unusually cold and I knew that he was accusing Lanaria of something.

"Hm. She's damn quiet for a runt." Yusuke scoffed. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me," came the small voice of the timid koorime from the couch. "But what are we going to do about Hiei-san's disappearance? I thought Kiya-san was going to get him and bring him back." I caught the small tint of worry in her voice and I found it sweet how even though she had yet to learn of her sibling bond to Hiei, she was still caring for him as a sister should.

I agreed immediately with Yukina. I needed to get back so that I could release Hiei and bring him home—well, back to the temple, the closest thing he had to a home other than Makai.

The whole reason I had come back to the temple was to get Lanaria, and it seemed that she had already left without me, so I figured I '_best be goin'_.

"I need to leave, you guys. Yukina's right, I need to bring Hiei back as soon as possible. I'll try to find out more about this sphere, too. Bye all." I walked towards the door, not wanting to waste any time. I was stopped by voices.

"Don't you dare die, Kiya. I swear if you die…..I'll kill you."

"I'm touched by your concern for me, Yusuke," I smirked.

"Please be careful, Kiya." Came the voices of Keiko and Yukina. I turned around to look at everyone, immediately noticing the looks of discomfort and concern on all their faces.

"Hey, relax will you? I'll be fine."

Of course, there was no way of knowing that for sure, but oh well.

With that, I turned once again and walked out of the temple, beginning the five minute long walk to the Elementals manor.

-----------------------WITH THE ELEMENTALS-----------------------------

"She is on her way, masters." The young spy said, bowing their head in respect for the three leaders sitting before them.

"Very well done. Now, what I want you to do is when Kiya arrives, wait for her in her room. When she gets there, converse with her and try to find out whether or not she knows of Hiei's existence. Do not screw this up, child, for the consequences will be severe." Jasaro warned the spy.

"Of course, Jasaro-kyou."

With that, the youkai hastily left the room to go wait for Kiya in her room.

_Now is the time to prove my loyalty to the masters._ The spy mused to themselves before climbing the flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

-----------------------------------WITH KIYA----------------------------------------

Once walking through the small village full of youkai and ningen who now had some sort of liking for me, I walked into the manor, right past the closed throne room doors where I knew the other Elementals were.

"I'll be in my room!" I yelled through the door to them, not bothering to waste my time opening the door and telling them face-to-face.

I dashed up the stairs to my room, positive that Lanaria would be in there. She wouldn't have been brave enough to be in the throne room with the elementals by herself.

As I walked down the long hallway towards my 'quarters' I scratched at the headdress strapped across my forehead vigorously. The damn thing itched!

Once reaching my door, I opened it expecting to see Lanaria tending to my bed or something like that. But what I did see was not what I expected. A silver haired teen standing by my bed, looking quite distraught.

"Haku?" I whispered, closing my door behind me.

Haku's head snapped up, his grey eyes locking with my own and I saw relief flash over his features. He let out a relieved sigh. "Good, you're here. I didn't know how much time I had left before someone found out." He said quickly.

"Whoa, slow down psycho boy. Before who found out what?"

Haku groaned before turning to pick up a large white book from off my bed. He held it out to me. "Before _they_ found out I stole this."

I took the heavy book from him, almost falling to the floor in the process. I looked at the cover and saw the Japanese signs for 'Fire, Water, Earth and Air' on the cover all around circle drawn in the middle of the cover. I looked back up to Haku with one eyebrow cocked.

"That's the book of the Elementals. The very first Elementals had it written about 500 years ago and it explains everything about the Elementals….including a thing called the Elemental Energy Sphere." I nodded and Haku continued. "According to the book, the Sphere is what you're going to have to destroy if you want all of this to be over."

"Yes," I said impatiently. I already knew all of this.

"The book said that the sphere would be, and I quote…" He opened the book to a marked page somewhere in the middle. His eyes scanned the page quickly before he said, "The Sphere lies in the heart of Elemental with pure intentions. The Sphere will come to its child in need."

I cursed. Why did it have to be all cryptic? Why couldn't things like this ever make sense? "And that means…?"

"How the hell should I know? I only scanned the book for something I could use for revenge on Aerosaku. I couldn't find anything- but I did find one thing out." Haku looked into my eyes. "Do you know what will happen once you destroy the Sphere?"

"Uh…. it'll pop?" Hey- I tired.

"Not even close. When you destroy the Sphere, then…"

I continued listening as Haku gave a brief description of what would happen if and when I destroyed the Sphere, then left in a hurry once hearing someone climbing the stairs, taking the large book with him. I still stood there, eyes wide open and mouth agape when Lanaria stepped into my room.

"There you are, Kiya-chan. I was worried about you."

I wasn't paying attention to Lanaria, instead I was constantly replaying Haku's words in my head. _If I destroy the Sphere, then…….no way…no, he must be wrong. But what if he isn't? Would I still do it?...yes, yes I would. I had to._

"Kiya…." Lanaria waved her hand in front of my face, effectively pulling out of my contemplative state. Lanaria took one look into my distressed eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I answered a little too quickly. This was a bit of information I'd have to keep to myself- no matter how disturbing it was.

"I overheard the Elementals speaking right before you got here. They were talking to someone in the throne room about a prisoner being kept here, someone they said you knew. Hiei, was it?"

I froze. The Elementals had been talking about him? "What did they say?"

"They said something about him being…." She left the sentence hanging, as if she couldn't remember.

"Here? In the dungeons? Under the floor? Where?"

"In the dungeons! That's it!" She stated.

"I already knew that. Listen, Lanaria- I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone. The reason why Hiei is in the dungeons is because he's my mate and the Elementals are trying to hide him from me, but it's not going to work. I know where he is and I'm going to get him out…"I was cut off by a deep voice.

"I knew it. You deceiving little whore- you thought you could keep this from us?"

I froze. No way…no way could this be happening. I looked to Lanaria to see her features stoic, before the edges of her lips twitched upwards in a knowing smirk.

I watched in horror as the three people I hated among all others stepped into my large room, furious looks on their faces.

"I knew the bitch couldn't be trusted." Terra spat.

"Let us not forget that she had an accomplice." I watched, my eyes wide as Aerosaku tossed an unconscious Haku onto the ground at my feet. "I should've guessed so much from the boy of the woman I murdered."

Jasaro looked upon my stunned features and flicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Now, now Kiya, it isn't that we're completely mad at you. We're mostly mad at ourselves for not being able to detect such a menial and mediocre plan such as this. So- you want to be with your Hiei? Fine, we'll toss both you and Haku in the dungeons so you can rot next to your _mate_."

"Arigato for your help, Lanaria. We never would've been able to frame this imposter if it hadn't been for your loyal service." Seethed Aerosaku.

I watched as the little girl actually had the nerve to smirk at me before bowing respectfully to the Elementals. "I live only to serve you, my lords."

I was stunned beyond even blinking. Lanaria had betrayed me, Haku had actually been on my side, the Elementals were now going to throw my stupid ass in the dungeons and it turns out that Lanaria was a hell of a lot better actress than I was.

I turned to glare at the fire youkai, who in turned grinned back at me. I was so pissed that I clenched my fists…

….and I tackled the bitch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter come and gone and we are closer to seeing Hiei again! Never thought it'd be Lanaria, huh?

Many of you have asked me what happened to Botan. Well, I will clear that up later, but it is not important to the story now, but will be later. I promise.

And now, for your comedic pleasures, JOKES! (and a quote)

First, a quote:

"Add a little sex into the world and everyone listens….you horn-balls." –my science teacher (so damn funny- he was talking about the periodic table of elements and somehow, this came up)

Also, this little joke was sent to me by the wonderful Racheal! Thank you!

-Why did Snoop Dog have an umbrella?

Fo drizzle.-

And finally, a third joke provided by yours truly:

Job Fair 

A jock and a geek applying for the same job.

The boss said, "Boys, you need to take a test before you can get this job."

So they took the test and the next day they came back to see who the boss chose. "Well," he said, "Both of you got the same score except I'm going to choose the geek."

The jock complained, "Don't you think that's prejudice or something?"

"Well," the boss said, "Let me tell you what happened. Both of your papers were right all the way through until the last question came up, and the geek answered 'I don't know,' and then when I looked at your paper, you answered, 'Me either'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet


	7. Caught

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As always, I was very pleased when I got home from my mom's house to see how many reviews I got for the last chapter, and I was very pleased that you all found the last chapter humorous. Personally, I was chuckling while writing the tackling part.

Alright, I don't feel like writing much more, I have cramps, you see, so I'm in a foul mood. But not foul enough to keep me from writing for you! Aren't I the coolest? Psh, yeah I wish. Also, I changed the rating for this story to mature, just because of language and some gore that will come later. Perhaps even some sexual moments… Sorry if there's grammar mistakes in this one; I had to hurry to get it out today.

Read on!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

I turned to glare at the fire youkai, who in turned grinned back at me. I was so pissed that I clenched my fists…

….and I tackled the bitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Caught:**

Those bastards are so lucky I'm where I am right now, or they would be having a very long and heated discussion with their makers.

But of course, I had to go and tackle Lanaria, and when I was on the ground, punching the hell out of her smug little face, the other Elementals –mostly Aerosaku- took advantage of my distraction to blast me with an energy orb- and thanks to my current state of weakness due to the headband I wore- it easily knocked me out.

So, in my state of unconsciousness, the Elementals tossed both me and Haku down into the dungeons…or I'm guessing that's what happened, considering the dungeons is where I woke up not too long after attacking Lanaria.

"Ugh…my head…." I groaned as I raised my hand to cradle my aching forehead and I attempted to sit up.

"Kiya?" inquired a worried voice, one I knew well.

"Haku?" I called back, noticing how far away his voice sounded. I opened my eyes in an attempt to find where he was, only to be welcomed by an almost devastating darkness. The only source of light in the large room was coming from a torch on the wall; whose flame was slowly dimming.

"Kiya," He called again, his voice getting closer as I sat up straighter. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Not like I could give him a more specific answer.

I narrowed my eyes as a dark figure stumbled from the darkness covering the far corner of the room and try to make its way towards me. "Kiya, where the hell are we?"

"The dungeons…you were unconscious before you could hear what your brother and his little play mates planned to do with us."

"Ah. I should've known. When I left your room I saw Lanaria and the Elementals in the hallways. I hid behind a wall pillar and listened as they told her to go in your room and try to get you to talk about Hiei without making it seem too obvious. Once I was sure they'd left, I was going to go into your room to ambush the little traitor and tell you the truth, but the Elementals came out of nowhere and got me first." Haku sat down in front of me slowly, and I noticed the slight limp in his right leg.

"Listen Haku…I'm sorry I-"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Don't interrupt me; you're lucky I'm even apologizing because this doesn't happen often." I snapped. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. I thought that you were- well, I knew that there was going to be a little Elemental spy and I thought you were it."

Haku sighed and said, "You don't need to apologize-"

"Just take the damn apology; I'm being incredibly nice considering the situation I'm in."

"Okay, kami."

It was then that I decided to look around for an escape route, knowing that I probably wouldn't find one.

I was right; there wasn't a door or window anywhere…which didn't make any sense considering I had to have been thrown in here by _somewhere._

"Kiya—do you hear that?" Haku whispered.

I froze, listening to whatever it was that Haku was pointing out.

I soon heard it, the small sound that a cat makes when it's drinking water. It was coming from my right, in the corner of the large, dark room.

"What is that?"

"Shh," I hissed. Okay, so I was being a bit ruder than I should have been to Haku, but I still hadn't forgiven him for almost kissing me at his party and causing all the trouble between me and Hiei. Forgive and forget? - screw that, I hold grudges.

Haku complied and became silent once more as our ears strained to listen to the strange sound.

I looked over to the corner of the room where the sound was coming from, to see that the entire other half of the room was covered in darkness. I stood slowly, careful not to make myself dizzy, then took precautious steps towards the darkness. I could hear Haku's heavy footsteps behind me as we neared the darkness.

I tried to still my uneven breathing. This whole situation sorely reminded me of a bad horror movie: strange noises coming from the dark place, and the dumb ass (being me) following the sound without a second thought and ending up in the stomach of some poorly thought up monster.

It was then that I caught a glimpse of some source of light. As I got closer, I saw that the light seemed to be coming from four horizontal glowing bars, each about 4 feet long and 2 inches wide. Beyond the four red glowing lines, there seemed to be another, very small, room. My heart leapt: if my guessing was right, then the person in that room should be…

I ran to the opening in the wall, no longer caring about my tender head. I stopped inches from the red energy fence to peer inside the dimly lit room to see a figure kneeling on the ground, crouching over something. The slurping sound was coming from the figure—who I recognized immediately.

"Hiei…" no way…it couldn't really be him. After weeks of searching- who's to say I wasn't imagining this? "HIEI!" I screamed, but he made no sign that he heard me.

"Kiya, stop screaming. I have a headache." I turned to glare at the silver haired teen before quickly turning my attention back to my mate. I made notice that he was moving, his back rising and falling rhythmically – signifying that he was alive.

"Kiya, please. He can't hear you."

"And why the hell not!"

"Because that's a shielded room! This force field," he motioned towards the four red stripes blocking the opening in the wall, "Is keeping everything: sounds, auras and people out. Hiei doesn't even know you're here. The Jagan might, but…" He left the sentence hanging.

So that explained why I couldn't sense his aura as soon as I was put into the basement. I gazed longingly into the small cell as Hiei finally sat up slowly, his back to me, and he ran the back of his arm against his mouth. Unconsciously I placed one of my hands on the highest red stripe, wanting to rest my arm, but as soon as my hand made contact with the force field, a searing pain shot through my entire body and I was shot back through the air about 5 feet before landing ungracefully on the hard ground with a thump. I didn't even have the chance to scream.

"Kiya-you alright!" Haku rushed to my side as I sat up slowly, my head swimming with dizziness.

"Kuso-" I swore beneath my breath before I stood up slowly. "The hell?"

"I tried telling you…"

-------------

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Bang…….Bang……

Bangbangbangbangba-

"KIYA! Geez, you're going to go brain dead!"

I stopped, resting my head against the cold wall. "Yeah well what else am I supposed to do?" I resumed to my time consuming activity of repeatedly banging my head on the wall.

Bang…..Bang…..Ba-clink..

I blinked as I felt something across my forehead snap and heard it fall to the ground in metal pieces. Looking down, I saw that what had broken was my silver binding head band.

"You're kidding. All I had to do to get that damn thing off was bang my head on a wall?" I scoffed, bending down to pick up the pieces while rubbing my forehead with the other hand.

"What is that?" Haku came up behind me. "Oh, that thing. Did that just fall off?"

"Yeah it did…" I stared at the pieces for a moment before tipping my hand and letting them fall to the floor. "How are we going to get Hiei out?"

"I've been thinking about that. My brother used this sort of holding cell for our mother before he killed her and I remember him pressing a button to make it go away…..I don't see any buttons."

I sighed. Hiei was so close, but I couldn't get to him—and it was about to make me burst!

"Hey Haku, you know what you said about the Elemental Sphere…How do I destroy it?"

Haku seemed hesitant to speak. "You know what'll happen if you do destroy it.."

"Yes I know, but I don't care right now." I looked over at Hiei. "Just as long as everyone I love will be okay…"

Haku sighed. "All the book said was; to destroy the Sphere, the Elemental wishing to reverse the ritual will have to gather a being of each element excluding their own and once they're all together, they will place their right hands on the sphere at exactly the same time. Everything will go back to normal and no one without rei or youkai energy will remember anything."

"And the Elementals will be dead." I finished for him.

"Yeah," He said bleakly.

I nodded, looking at Hiei as he slowly began to stand. I rushed over to the opening in the wall, careful not to touch the barrier, again. I watched closely as Hiei staggered to his feet, placing a hand on the wall for balance.

"Kiya…." I heard him say in a hoarse voice, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Hiei," I called back. I saw Hiei stiffen and watched in wonder as Hiei slowly turned around, his crimson eyes that I had missed so much scanning the empty part of the wall where he could only see stone due to an illusion…

…but that isn't what I had my eyes on. I was looking straight at Hiei's open Jagan eye, its bright purple aura glowing as it stared right at me. Hiei's eyes weren't far behind, so soon all three eyes were staring straight into mine.

"Hiei," I said again, quieter as he sauntered weakly closer to the barrier, his eyes narrowing as he looked me over.

"Through his Jagan, Hiei is able to see past the barrier." Haku muttered from behind me. "Oh my Kami! I think I see it!" he suddenly yelled.

"See what?" I snapped without looking away from Hiei. We continued to stare at each other, not knowing what to do or say. I thought I saw Hiei's fists tighten just a tiny bit.

"The button to remove the barrier! Hiei was standing in front of it before. Look, its behind him up on the ceiling." I looked quickly, immediately seeing a small blue button up on the roof of the ceiling. It was much too high for Hiei to reach unless he jumped, and he didn't have the strength for that at the moment.

"I think they're mocking us: placing the button to unlock the door _inside_ the cell." Haku muttered.

I swore beneath my breath. How the hell were we supposed to push that damn thing? It was then that I looked at the floor of Hiei's cell, contemplating something. If my headdress was now off, and I could control my powers…..and since there was water on the floor of his cell….

I looked back into Hiei's eyes, smirking. _I'm going to get you out, Hiei._

-------------------------WITH THE YYH GANG-----------------------

Sasha, Kiya's beautiful familiar, suddenly started squawking very loudly, startling everyone in the room.

"What is it, Sasha?" Inquired Keiko as she scooted closer to investigate the bird. The Elemental Pheonix took Keiko's closeness as an open invitation for what she needed to do. Sasha placed her silver beak on Keikos forehead and Keiko immediately went limp, but stood standing.

"Hey what the hell!" Yelled Yusuke as he ran to Keiko.

"Yusuke, do not touch Keiko or Sasha." Warned Kurama as he stepped foreward.

"Why not? What did the stupid discolored bird do to Keiko?"

"I advise you to watch your tongue, Yusuke or I'll bit it right out of your head." Came the low voice that once belonged to Keiko. Everyone looked to Keiko to see her crouched in front of Sasha, who's beak was still against her forehead.

Yusuke shut up and he, along with everyone else in the room watched as Sasha replayed her message through Keiko.

"I no longer have any connection to Kiya. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I do know that in the last moments I had contact with her, she was knocked unconscious. Obviously, things do not bode well and I suggest an immediate rescue." It was clear how concerned the familiar was for her master. With her message passed along, Sasha removed her beak from Keiko's forehead and Keiko's brown eyes blinked once before she straightened up.

"That was…weird."

"Indeed." Kurama mumbled, his mind lost in thought. If what Sasha said was true- which he didn't doubt that it was- then they would have to act quickly in order to retrieve Kiya before she got either hurt or killed…not to mention they had to somehow also find Hiei in the process…

….but how?

------------------------------WITH KIYA-----------------------------

"Haku, you said that these barriers keep auras out. Do they also keep powers from passing through them?"

"Hai, all youkai and rei power is not able to pass through."

I looked back at him as if he'd just missed something painfully obvious. He seemed to catch on. "But…I don't think the barrier blocks Elemental energy…" Good boy, he caught on quickly.

I turned back to the opening in the wall, where Hiei still stood. If this worked, as I hoped it would, then Hiei would be out of that damn cell momentarily.

"Hiei, I'm going to need you to move to the side." I said out loud, knowing that with his Jagan, he could hear me.

Hiei complied, his scarred face stoic as always. He stepped to the side, leaning against the wall weakly. I was almost overflowing with my haste to get Hiei out of there and feel his touch again.

_Alright, Kiya, concentrate._ Thanks to not being able to use my powers for a while, I guessed that my skills would be a bit rusty. I concentrated on the small stream of water flowing into the room from a hole on in the wall. _The only power in existence that can stop water from flowing with gravity is my own…_ I reminded myself, trying to give my confidence a head start.

I held out my right hand, careful not to touch the barrier, and spread my fingers so that my wide open palm was directly facing the stream. I furrowed my brows as I dug deep into my consciousness to find that familiar blue orb that I used for all my Elemental purposes.

Once finding it, I tapped into it like Genkai taught me to and focused its energy into my palm. Almost immediately, I saw the small stream of water begin to rise. Hiei turned to watch the water as it slithered up the wall in a snake-like motion. I concentrated on not letting the water fall as my mind slowly pushed it further up the wall towards the button on the ceiling.

My fingers twitched with my concentration as I inched the water up the wall, coaxing it in my mind to not fall…

…then I lost concentration as my eyes unwillingly shifted to Hiei and the water immediately fell.

"Damnit!" I hissed. Hiei turned to look at me.

"_Concentrate, Kiya."_ I heard Hiei's smooth voice in my head. It was so unsuspected, it startled me.

_Hiei?_

"_Concentrate,"_ He repeated, staring into my eyes intently. By the hungry look in his eyes, I got the feeling that as soon as I got him out of there, he was going to glomp me right in front of Haku. Either that or I'd glomp him.

Either way, it worked out.

I tore my gaze away from Hiei's to focus once again on the now splattered trail of water on the cell ground. Using my powers, I gathered all the water into one rounded puddle and made it once again begin its journey up the wall.

Since I was no longer unfamiliar with my powers, I was able to move the water a little quicker, no longer having to make the side-to-side snake motions. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my brow as the rolling ball of water reached the ceiling.

"Now to push the button…" I muttered to myself, not losing my concentration as I focused on pulling the water's molecules closer together to make the ball a bit more solid.

I watched as the water's color darkened into a deeper blue color as the ball became smaller and more firm. Once positive that the water was as solid as I could get it without making it an actual solid, it inched the water across the ceiling and over the button.

Taking a deep breath, I used my powers to have the ball press down on the button ever…so….slightly….

And the button clicked down with a small 'tat' and the barriers separating myself and Hiei disappeared. I finally allowed myself to relax.

Getting up from the wall, Hiei slowly made his way to me, while I could only stand stock still- not being able to believe that he was actually there.

Hiei stopped right in front of me and we stared at each other intensely while Hiei slowly raised his hand to brush his warm fingertips against my cheekbone, as if to see if I were real.

I closed my eyes in bliss while Hiei's hand brushed my face; my cheeks, my forehead, my lips- it wasn't until I felt his hand leave my face that I opened my eyes.

I saw that Hiei's eyes had lost their lively glow and he was wavering slightly.

"Hiei," I was alarmed, and both my hands shot out to hold his upper arms.

"Kiya…….koi…." It was after he had whispered those two words that Hiei's eyes (all three of them) rolled back into his head and closed and he fell limply into me, succeeding in sending both of us to the floor.

"Kiya!" Haku rushed to my side.

"No…..give us a moment…" I muttered, my eyes not leaving Hiei's peaceful face as I removed my body from beneath his and placed him gently on the ground next to me. I sat on my knees next to his unconscious form and gazed at him lovingly.

"Hiei-koi….." _You're alright. Thank Kami-sama, you're alright…_

…_now we can go maul those Elementals…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I am terribly evil, I know. 'Tis a cliffhanger- sort of. Don't worry, we will get to the Hiei and Kiya kicking the Elemental's asses soon---maybe. Anyways, there's only about 4 or 5 more chapters in this story, THE END IS NEAR! Oh my! What will happen?

I'm such a dork.

Anyways, review as always and I will have the next installment uploaded no later than next Tuesday. Oh! I have good news- my living schedule has changed recently and I will soon have more time to update, so I might be able to get in two updates a week- as long as I get lots and lots of super reviews.

Kendra: Hey…..hey Yusuke

Yusuke: What?

Kendra: Guess what?

Yusuke: (sighs) What?

Kendra: (Grins)…..

Yusuke: (Raises eyebrow)………

Kendra: Hey…….hey Yusuke:

Yusuke: WHA- (Gets glomped by Kendra) oof!

Kendra: **I like Pop-Tarts!**

------------------------

Joke (You're lucky you're getting one today, folks. I had to do some digging for this one. Where are you Jokes Jessy? Are you giving me the cold shoulder again?)

Braggadocio

Four guys are drinking in a bar, bragging about their sons.

"My son," the first one says, "started out washing cars at dealership, but now owns the dealership and just gave one of his friends four new cars of his choice!"

"My son," said the second, "started out serving lunch in a real estate office, but now owns the real estate office and just gave one of his friends a new mansion!"

"My son," said the third, "started out sweeping the floors at the Stock Exchange, but now practically owns the Stock Exchange and just gave one of his friends a $1,000,000 in stock."

"Well," the fourth guy said, "my son's turned out to be a bit of a disappointment. He's a gay hairdresser and he has SEVERAL boyfriends. On the plus side, between them, they gave him four cars, a mansion, and a million dollars in stock for his birthday."

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet!


	8. The Fight Part 1

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alas! It is winter break and I can type until my poor fingers fall off! WOOT! Anyways, again, THANK YOU for all the wonderful (and hilarious) reviews! I got some reviews after this last chapter that made me laugh my ass off! I've got some funny readers, I do.

So here's a new chapter, I hope you like it! (Oh, I've decided to speed things up a bit, so there'll only be about 3 more chapters in this story, not including the epilogue (and there will be one)) This one will be extra long solely because of the fact that I get two weeks off from school and I have nothing better to do than type! So be happy!

Forgive the grammar issues; I was, again, hurried into finishing a chapter. I still hope you like it…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

"No…..give us a moment…" I muttered, my eyes not leaving Hiei's peaceful face as I removed my body from beneath his and placed him gently on the ground next to me. I sat on my knees next to his unconscious form and gazed at him lovingly.

"Hiei-koi….." _You're alright. Thank Kami-sama, you're alright…_

…_now we can go maul those Elementals…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: The Fight Part 1:**

Wow………

Just, wow.

Hiei is alive…..he's with me, lying on the ground next to me, perfectly fine save for a few scratches on his body and his obvious fatigue.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, not at all the stoic, threat-machine I came to know and love,_ I mused to myself as I stared down at Hiei's form that was completely unmoving except for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly. I shifted myself, carefully raising Hiei's head until I was sitting right behind him, his head resting on my folded legs. I gingerly brushed aside a piece of ebony hair as it fell into his eyes.

"You know, the first time I had met Hiei, he was flinging me across the gym in your school….." Haku chuckled, trying to make conversation- while I just ignored him. "Good times," he mumbled. "So, he's your mate, now?" He asked suggestively, cluing in on a certain action of _mates_.

"No," I muttered, my eyes not leaving Hiei as I inspected his body for any extruding bones or missing skin for the twentieth time. I had never been this concerned about anyone in my life, and although it was weird to me, I didn't care. "We're not technically mates until we……you know…….why the hell am I even telling you this?"

"I don't know."

I sighed, re-tying Hiei's fallen bandana across his forehead before saying, "We have to get out of here…"

----------------------------WITH THE YYH GANG---------------------------------

"We have got to get Kiya out of there."

"I agree, Yusuke, but let's not forget about Hiei." Kurama added as he, Yusuke and Kuwabara all hurried towards the Elemental's lair. Sasha flew in the air above them, unwilling to allow them to rescue Kiya without her being there to help. Sasha had told them that if they didn't leave soon, the chances of bringing Hiei and Kiya back alive would be slim, so they all decided to leave as soon as possible. Kurama had become more and more concerned for the two especially because of the fact that he could no longer connect with Hiei telepathically.

"I'm gonna kick all their asses!" Kuwabara yelled as the lair soon came into sight.

Kuwabara cringed at Kuwabara's loudness. "Kuwabara, might I remind you that this is to be a _quiet_ rescue? We do not want to attract attention to ourselves." On the inside, Kurama was seriously contemplating going into the large building without the other two…it would be quiet without them- and easier to bring out Kiya and Hiei safely.

"Kurama's right. We have to be quiet….or come up with a subtle way of getting into the place…" Yusuke stopped walking, staring in the direction of the Lair. Kurama's and Kuwabara's gazes followed suit to see a very peculiar sight indeed. Peculiar, but very-very helpful.

"Someone up there must like us," Mumbled Yusuke, still in awe at the sight before him. This seemed almost too easy.

"Indeed." Kurama mused.

Kuwabara just stood there, his mouth wide open, and a small trail of drool traveling down his chin.

--------------------------------WITH KIYA-----------------------------------

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"Nani?" (What)

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked again, slightly irritated. "Hiei needs food."

"Uh," Haku dug around in his pockets, his eyes lightly up when he obviously found something. He pulled it out. "Aha! One partially eaten granola bar!"

Haku tossed the bar to me and I removed the rest of the wrapper. "I hope Hiei likes granola." I lightly placed my hand on Hiei's chest, having to reach over his head. He stirred and I spoke to him softly. "Hiei, open your mouth, I'm going to feed you something."

Either Hiei didn't hear me, he was still unconscious, or he was ignoring me. I could guess by the uneven falling of his chest that he was awake and that it was the latter of the three. "Hiei, open your mouth." I said again, more forcefully.

I could hear Haku move around behind me, and I thought he had said something about 'finding a way out of this place'.

Hiei still didn't respond to my command, which was very like him. Hiei did not like being told what to do- even if he was unconscious and it was for his own damned good. I groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, you stubborn jackass. I guess I'm going to have to use force." I smirked to myself- Hiei was in for it. I know- I'm such a good nurse, using unnecessary methods to feed my wilted patients, but oh well, Hiei could pay me back for this later.

Biting off a small piece of the granola bar, I forced myself not to eat it despite my own hunger, and I pushed it into the side of my mouth to be used momentarily. Then, I removed Hiei's head from my lap and moved so that I was right next to his body again. Poor Hiei, I was moving him around so much.

Leaning over Hiei, I lowered my face until it was inches from his own. Then, closing my eyes, I slowly closed the distance between the both of us by pressing my lips to his.

Hiei, although in very bad shape, almost immediately reacted- no matter how faintly. I felt his lips weakly press against my own and I felt one of his hands rise to the nape of my neck, trying to pull my face closer to his own.

So he was awake!

Triumphantly, I licked Hiei's lips with my own, initiating the invitation this time and he complied awkwardly, obviously not use to me taking the initiative in a kiss. With his lips parted in invitation, I quickly got the now-soggy piece of granola out of my cheek and shoved into his mouth with my tongue.

I sat up and watched in amusement as Hiei nearly gagged with the new addition to his mouth, and as he gingerly chewed it and swallowed.

"That was disturbing." Came Haku's voice from next to me. I raised my narrowed eyes to glare at him. "You were feeding him like he was a baby bird." Shaking his head in disapproval, Haku turned back to searching the walls for an exit.

I smirked once my mind returned to Hiei, and I looked back down at him.

The smirk fell from my face as Hiei's crimson eyes opened slowly to glare at me.

Even if he had just woken up from passing out, Hiei still had one hell of a glare. His hand fell limply from my neck and he growled faintly.

"Onna…" The one-word warning clearly demonstrated his state of un-happiness.

"Don't get mad at me! You were ignoring me, and I had to feed you somehow!" _You know you liked it as much as I did….._

I gasped at my thoughts. _Kiya! You naughty, naughty girl!_ Well, at least Hiei was too weak to have his Jagan read my mind- thank Kami-sama. (god)

Hiei growled again faintly, before closing his eyes tightly as he attempted to sit up. I placed my hands on his back gently, helping him up.

"What is this despicable place?" The first intelligible sentence that came from Hiei's mouth was in a low and parched voice.

"The dungeons beneath the Lair." I stood up as Hiei did, watching him warily in case he wavered. I quickly walked over to get Hiei's katana for him and strapped it to his waist, ignoring the glares he was sending towards me.

"Uh, Kiya. I think I found it…." I cringed at hearing Haku's excited voice. The reunion between Haku and Hiei was not going to be a pleasant one. Haku's so flipping lucky that Hiei's not in the shape to kick his ass.

"You," I heard Hiei growl beside me and I felt his body stiffen.

"Uh…..nice to…erm…..see ya again….." Haku let out nervously, his hand behind his head.

"What did you find?" I interrupted the two male's awkward meeting.

Haku was grateful for the disruption, for he was finally able to pull his widened eyes away from Hiei. "It's right over here. Come look." He pointed to a corner in the room. "There's a small hole," he explained as Hiei and I walked slowly over to him- slowly because I had to both make sure that Hiei didn't fall and that he didn't spontaneously attack Haku.

I walked over to Haku's side, ignoring Hiei's narrow-eyed glare, and looked at what he was pointing to.

There was indeed a small hole in the corner of the wall, and beyond that was nothing but darkness. The hole was about 1 ½ feet tall and 1 ¾ feet wide….and by the way Haku was looking at the hole and then me, I could tell he had something planned.

"I think you're small enough to fit through there."

Pause.

Yeeeaaahhhno.

I'm not going in there! Hell no!

………..It's not that I'm afraid of the dark…..it's just that……think of all the……._spiders _…that would be in there.

Shudder.

I hate spiders.

Big ol' nasty looking demons I can handle, no problem…….Elementals about to kill me; no sweat…..but _spiders_? I don't do spiders, sorry.

I know, I know….I'm being very selfish. That's what I tried to keep telling myself: that if I wanted to get out of here so that Hiei wouldn't die of starvation, then I'd have to suck up my fears and get it over with.

I looked again to Haku, who was looking at me expectantly.

I groaned. "Fine…"

------------------------BACK AT GENKAI'S TEMPLE--------------------------

"Come you three, into the basement." The old psychic ordered as she and the teenage Koenma tried to herd Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru all into the basement. (Let's just pretend that Genkai's temple has a basement.)

"Why? Where's Yusuke?"

"Yusuke went to go rescue Kiya and Hiei. You have to go in the basement because-" Koenma started slowly, but the inpatient Genkai cut him off.

"Because if you don't you'll be blown to bits, understand?" She took a deep breath, looking up at Koenma. "Something big is about to happen, good or bad I don't know. It would not be wise to question me right now, so go!" Genkai threw open the basement door for the three and gave them a little push down into the dark basement.

Gankei slammed the door shut and from behind it, she could hear Shizuru yelling," If my baby brother dies, someone's gonna lose a body part!"

"Those dimwits better not mess up…" Genkai mumbled as she and Koenma walked back to the living room. "I'll be back." Genkai walked out the front door, leaving a confused Koenma behind. "Don't have kittens, I'm just going to go meditate."

----------------------WITH THE GANG--------------------

The Detective, the Fox and the human all stared at the sight before them.

There, entering the large, _opened_ gates of the Elemental Lair, were hundreds of cloak-concealed people, Youkai or Ningen, the group couldn't tell. All they did know was that this was their chance, their chance to get into the inner perimeters of the Lair unnoticed.

"Come quickly." Kurama took off at a sprint, who was closely followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama stopped in front of the last three travelers in line to enter the gates.

Not wanting to have to resort to forceful measures, Kurama spoke calmly as to not frighten the stricken ningens, as he came to conclude.

"We need your clothing, if you would please part with the cloaks and allow my friends and I to borrow them, we'd be very grateful."

The poor ningens only stared at Kurama, their eyes wide.

"Please, I will not harm-" Kurama was cut off by Yusuke and Kuwabara successfully knocking out all three ningens (two males and one female: Yusuke had to knock out the female because Kuwabara refused to do so) with a swift hit to the nape of their necks.

Kurama sighed while Yusuke removed the cloaks from the unconscious adults and threw one to Kuwabara and Kurama. "I do not think you handled that situation in the best way, Yusuke."

"Yeah, well, screw the 'best way'. Kiya and Hiei need our help." With that said, Yusuke took off to catch up with the rest of the ningens waiting to enter the gated community.

Kuwabara and Kurama followed suit. All three of them were quick to pull their hoods on, and Kurama was especially careful to hide his hair behind his back, because besides his green eyes, his red hair was a very noticeable physical trait.

"Kurama, why are the Elementals letting all these people into their place?" Kuwabara asked in a hushed tone as soon as the two of them were right next to Yusuke at the back of the line.

"I suppose it's to count them all, to keep record of how many ningens live in the general area. The Elementals aren't unintelligent to not know that it is beneficial to be organized."

Kuwabara was quiet for a moment, trying to understand what the spirit fox had just said…

…which wasn't going too well.

The line moved quickly and soon the three of them were facing a large, burly looking youkai guard. Kurama and Yusuke tried not to scoff: this loser was only a D class demon and if it were not for their current state of caution, they would have taken him down in a heartbeat.

The youkai guard narrowed his eyes at the three, before leaning in for a closer look at all of them. The first subject of his scrutiny was Yusuke.

After examining Yusuke for all of 3 seconds, the guard spoke to his partner, who was standing to the side with a large scroll and a writing utensil in his hands. "Male."

His eyes went to Kuwabara. The guard scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow, immediately grunting, "Male. Too ugly to be female."

The guard's partner snorted as he wrote down a tally for Kuwabara on his paper and the guard moved along to Kurama, who made sure to empty his eyes of any emotion.

"And one female. Get inside." Yusuke tried not to bust out laughing at Kurama's faltered state of composure at the guard's accusation. Once inside the gates, Yusuke grinned at Kurama from beneath his hood.

"Now is not the time for your jokes, Yusuke." Kurama scolded before tuning him and Kuwabara out and scanning the large house, his fox-ness coming up with a million ways to infiltrate the seemingly poorly-secured house. He opted for the only conspicuous option.

He turned back to Kuwabara and Yusuke, who he found to be giggling, and gave them a calm look before saying, "This is what we have to do…."

-------------------------------WITH KIYA------------------------

I readied myself to enter the small, probably spider infested hole. Fun fun.

The hole was only two feet off the ground, so I had no problems getting into it. I slowly placed one leg into the hole, careful not to touch the sides in fear of a spider getting on me. Once I felt the ground on the other side, I quickly dove through the hole, levitating above the ground.

Alright: 1st level…..passed.

I looked back at the opening of the hole to see not Haku, but Hiei, his protective eyes watching me intently.

"I can't see anything…." I admitted. The only thing I could see was Hiei and the hole, everything inside the hole around me was engulfed in darkness.

It's times like these I sometimes wished my element was fire. Oh well.

Hiei, understanding like I knew he would, held his hand in the hole, palm up, and I watched quietly as a small purple flame appeared two inches above his hand. The flame slowly grew bigger until the large room around me was illuminated in a dim glow.

"Thanks, Hiei."

I got no response.

Looking around at my surroundings, I almost immediately gasped.

"What is it?" Came Haku's curious voice from behind Hiei.

"Those….."I began as my silver eyes widened. 'Those……bastards!"

---------------------------WITH THE GANG--------------------------------

Kurama had just finished telling his two companions what it was they had to do to get inside the Lair. Now, the trio was subtly winding their way to the side of the Lair, where they could enter a first story window without being noticed.

The group came to the window, climbed through it, and bada-bing! They were in the Elemental's lair.

_This seems too easy.._ Kurama mused to himself for the 4th time that day.

"They're in there, I can sense it." Yusuke pointed down the long, _empty_ hallway they were in to a pair of large doors.

Kurama nodded in agreement. He looked to Kuwabara, to see the human's brows furrowed in concentration. It's not often that Kurama was able to see the two detectives so focused, but at the moment he was grateful for their lack of seriousness.

Kurama inhaled deeply. This was it.

---------------------WITH KIYA---------------------

Those no good…..dirty sons of……hope they rot in ……murder…

I steamed.

They had no right taunting us like this! Twice!

I could feel Hiei's Jagan enter my mind, trying to find out what I was so pissed about. I immediately sent him the image of what I was seeing and I felt his anger blow up more so than mine had.

Right in front of me….like a large sign proclaiming my stupidity….was a large _transparent_ wall.

All along the wall:

About 10 even spaced, glowing red bars, creating the same familiar force field/ barrier that had surrounded Hiei when he was in the cell.

Goddamn it! We had been in a fake dungeon the whole time!

Wait…….that meant that there had to be another button, and I doubt the Elementals were stupid enough to put that button inside the 'dungeon'. Which meant it had to be in the room I was in. Problem was: I couldn't see farther than Hiei's flame reached.

"Hiei, I'm-," I began, about to tell him that I needed him in there with me, but I was silenced by said fire apparition appearing at my side, his flame wavering slightly.

I clutched my chest. "Gods, Hiei. Don't do that, you'll be the death of me, I swear it."

The look Hiei gave me made me stand stock still. His eyes were hard, and almost stoic except for the distant look of protectiveness that was deep within the mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"Never." He growled at me, and it took me a moment to process what he had said. When I did, I flushed.

I coughed, trying to draw attention away from my colored cheeks and I said, "Hiei, I'm going to need you to walk around with me with your flame, so that I can see the button…..wherever it is."

Hiei looked at me intensely a moment longer, then began walking with me as I studied the walls, floor and ceiling of the hidden room.

Little did I know that if Haku were not staring at both Hiei and I from the hole in the wall, Hiei would have done some very…..inappropriate things that he had been waiting to do with me since I had gone to the Elementals. Hiei just told himself that he and his demon side would have to wait for a more appropriate moment to allow himself to remind me who it was that I belonged to.

Such relevant things to be thinking at the moment, ne?

As Hiei and I both turned around to check the far wall, we stopped dead.

Hanging from the ceiling, right in front of us, a tattered rope around its neck, was the pale and slightly decomposed body of Markusho, the partner of the Elementals.

-------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

_Kiya and Hiei had been in Keiko's hospital room after she had been attacked and left for dead. Kiya had hugged Hiei, searching for comfort and in a moment of complete un-characteristic ness, Hiei had embraced her back. _

"_Aw, how sweet. Too bad I have to ruin your little _moment_." Came an unfamiliar male voice from the corner of the room. Kiya immediately let go of Hiei and he let go of her, and they both looked at the figure that the voice belonged to._

_He was tall. 6' 0" easily. His long brown hair fell into his black eyes. His muscular build was hidden beneath a black suit. A long scar trailed down his right cheek to his neck. He looked to be about 40. Kiya almost immediately sensed that something wasn't right with this man and Hiei must've sensed it too, because he grabbed Kiya by the arm and pulled her behind him protectively._

"_Look at you, Hiei. The Forbidden one trying to protect the one he has claimed? Tisk, tisk." The man stepped closer to them and Hiei unsheathed his katana. Kiya spoke._

"_Who are you? How do you know Hiei's name?"_

"_The name's Markusho, darling, and I know a lot of things." He turned his attention to Hiei. "Oh, come now, put that away. I only came here to have a little chat with Kiya-chan."_

_Hiei didn't budge._

_Markusho smiled evilly at Kiya and said, "You may know my partners. The other elementals. They told me to come here and relay a brief message to you…"_

_Hiei cut him off by disappearing and reappearing behind him. He swung his katana down towards Markusho's head, but Markusho merely transported over to Kiya. Before Hiei had the chance to attack Markusho again, he whispered something to Kiya. "Your time is nearing, darling.." Hiei attacked again. He brought his katana down on top of Markusho's head and……_

……_..it went right through him. Markusho grinned a sadistic smile a t Kiya before disappearing completely, yet his voice boomed once more throughout the tiny room. "If you chose not to join us, your friends will die. Every. Last. One of them…." He laughed. "Ciao, darling."_

-------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------

So, apparently the Elementals had grown tired of the poor fool and 'disposed' of him.

I snorted. Served the dude right.

Walking around the body in a clear display of disrespect, Hiei and I gazed at the large wall in front of us, the only wall that I hadn't checked.

I groaned.

On the wall, there had to be over a hundred identical silver buttons.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it….." I swore over and over again. The Elementals were really good at pissing me off.

….I wish Kurama was here. I could use his foxy intelligence to get me out of this frustrating situation.

"Button, button...which button?" I asked myself as Hiei and I stepped closer to the wall.

"Careful, guys! If you press the wrong button, this whole place may collapse!" Haku warned from the hole.

Hiei turned to glare at the poor silver haired teen. "Do not think you can order me around, boy."

Haku was wise and decided not to respond. As I said before, the guy's a quick learner.

"How clichéd," I muttered, responding to what Haku had said about the place collapsing.

I turned back to the wall, as did Hiei, and I furrowed my brows before lifting my hand, readying it to push some random button.

Hey, randomness has always worked for me in the past…..I think.

I was about to push the button in front of me when I felt a warm, strong hand constricting my wrist gently albeit firmly. I looked next to me to see Hiei's crimson eyes boring into my own.

"Not that one." Hiei then walked to the other end of the wall -not limping, I noticed; he must heal quickly- and pushed another button, leaving no time for hesitation or a reaction on my part.

Before I could say anything, the bars from the one transparent wall disappeared… along with the rest of the walls surrounding us.

My eyes widened, then narrowed severely.

Let me get this straight. We were in a fake room……_inside_ a fake room?

I sympathized with Hiei, because he was in a fake cell, in a fake room, in a fake room….

Oop, here comes a headache.

My eyes were shut due to the pain seeping into my head, that I didn't even notice the three figures sitting in front of us until one of them spoke.

"Glad you finally found your way out. We're disappointed really; we didn't think it'd take you that long to figure out how to get out, but oh well."

I knew that voice, I knew it well.

Jasaro, that seething, arrogant, sunuva……..murder….

-----------------------WITH THE GANG--------------------------

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all walked hastily towards the door. If they were going to do this, they had better do it quickly.

Because Kurama saw no chance at sneaking Hiei and Kiya out of the Lair considering they had no clue where the two were, he figured that all they could do was go in to face the Elementals and hope for the best.

As soon as they had reached the doors, Kurama opened them with a quick shove, to reveal a sight he was not expecting.

Sure he was expecting to see the Elementals….which he did, but he was not at all prepared to see the two people who they had gone there to find in the middle of the room.

Kiya looked quite shaken, her long blue hair was awry and her clothing was tattered, but her current state of appearance was nothing compared to Hiei's.

The koorime's clothing was almost completely tattered, missing pieces here and there and there were many scrapes and bruises on his exposed flesh. However, he didn't at all seem concerned about his injuries, judging by the way his cold eyes were trained on something at the front of the large room.

Kurama's attention was ripped from his friends when he heard a chuckling voice coming from the Elemental of Fire himself, looking like the son of Hades atop his exaggerated throne.

"Ah, finally; you are all here. Now we can get to what I have been dying to witness ever since I laid eyes on all of you…

"…your demises."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, thus starts the action!

On a small note, I got a couple reviews asking when the lemon would be (implying that because this story is rated M that there should be a lemon). Okay, the M rating is solely for my language- which I know can get a little out of hand sometimes- and I didn't want fan fiction on my ass. Also,** if** there is a lemon, it will not be in this story. **If** there is a lemon and **if** I make this story into a trilogy, the lemon will be in the third part, I promise.

(But, if any of you would like to help with the writing of the lemon, I would be very grateful….I'm not too good with that stuff. But if none of you can help, I'm sure I can make it through. I will whoever helps me _major_ props and maybe even perhaps their own character in the story!) **If** I have a lemon….

Oh yeah….I'm that utterly obvious.

Also, the craziness and humor that I usually have in my fics will return eventually. It's just absent due to the situations the characters are in.

Anyways, here's two jokes supplied by the great, fantastic, magnificent, hilarious, and ever-helpful Jokes Jessy! (I'm glad you're back and thank you for the props!)

**An elderly man in Phoenix calls his son in New York and says, "I hate to ruin your day, but I have to tell you that your mother and I are divorcing; forty-five years of misery is enough."**

**"Pop, what are you talking about?" the son screams.**

**"We can't stand the sight of each other any longer," the old man says. "We're sick of each other, and I'm sick of talking about this, so you call your sister in Chicago and tell her," and he hangs up.**

**Frantic, the son calls his sister, who explodes on the phone. "Like hell they're getting divorced," she shouts, "I'll take care of this." She calls Phoenix immediately, and screams at the old man, "You are NOT getting divorced. Don't do a single thing until I get there. I'm calling my brother back, and we'll both be there tomorrow. Until then, don't do a thing, DO YOU HEAR ME?" and hangs up.**

**The old man hangs up his phone, too, and turns to his wife. "Okay," he says, "they're coming for Thanksgiving. Now what do we tell them for Christmas?"**

And joke number two: (this one's rated pg-13 for safety)

**The mother of a 17-year-old girl was concerned that her daughter was having sex. Worried the girl might become pregnant, and adversely impact the family's status, she consulted the family doctor. The doctor told her that teenagers today were very willful, and any attempt to stop the girl would probably result in rebellion. He then told her to arrange for her daughter to be put on birth control and, until then, talk to her and give her a box of condoms. Later that evening, as her daughter was preparing for a date, the woman told her about the situation and handed her a box of condoms. The girl started to laugh and reached over to hug her mother saying, "Oh Mum! You don't have to worry about that! I'm dating Susan!"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet!


	9. The Fight Part 2

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! You all enjoyed the last chapter (despite a few embarrassing grammar mistakes…heh…) I was so afraid you'd all hate it. Well, anyways, there are only **2** more chapters left in this story, not including this one. Wow, time flies when you're having fun, ne?

Thank you SO much for all the great reviews! I worship the ground you all walk upon!

Anyways, let's get straight to the _action_!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Kurama's attention was ripped from his friends when he heard a chuckling voice coming from the Elemental of Fire himself, looking like the son of Hades atop his exaggerated throne.

"Ah, finally; you are all here. Now we can get to what I have been dying to witness ever since I laid eyes on all of you…

"…your demises."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: The Fight Part 2:**

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara walked over to Kiya and Hiei, all the while their eyes were trained on the three Elementals who were now standing in front of their thrones.

Kiya glanced at the new arrivals swiftly from the corner of her eyes, nodded her head once to say 'hey', then returned her attention to the people who ruined her life.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that, fire boy," Yusuke mused, raising his fist. "That kind of cocky talk will just make your beating more embarrassing."

"You have a fiery spirit, Yusuke, I admire that," stated Aerosaku as he, Jasaro and Terra simultaneously raised their right hands, palms up and open. "Too bad it won't help you stay alive."

Without any warning, small orbs of different colored energy materialized above the Elemental's palms (Terra's: green, Jasaro's: red, Aerosaku's: clear) and immediately went soaring towards the group of five.

Hiei's hand shot out and wrapped itself around Kiya's waist before he flitted the both of them out of the way of the orbs.

Kurama had also been quick enough to dodge the energy orbs, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were not, and they were sent flying back about 10 feet, before crashing unceremoniously to the stone floor.

"Quick little buggers," Terra joked with her two companions before she turned to glare at Kiya and Hiei. "No more playing around. Let's fight like grown ups."

"Not all of us in the room are old, you hag!" Yusuke yelled as he quickly jumped to his feet and readied his hand for his famous shot Gun attack.

"Yusuke, not yet." Kiya's determined voice broke through Yusuke's concentration and he hesitantly lowered his hand. She turned to the Elementals. "So I suppose you're going to try to get rid of me, now, hm? Now that the worlds are yours, I'm a liability, alive…"

"You do catch on quickly, young one. Yes. You have become quite a nuisance and frankly we are tired of you. You will be quite more charming when you're dead, I'm sure." Terra seethed.

(**Now switching into Kiya's POV)**

A low growl began resonating in the large room, catching everyone's attention. It wasn't until the growl had immensely increased in intensity and loudness that I realized that the growl was coming from none other than Hiei.

I looked at my intended from the corner of my eye to see him in a feral crouch, his lips pulled back ferociously to reveal his pointed canines. He looked……scary. Very scary.

An idea struck me, and it struck me hard. If the elementals were going to attack us, which I knew they were, we'd have to fight back wisely; brute force would not get us very far in a fight with _them_. I knew Hiei was dying to get his claws into Jasaro, but that wouldn't work. Fire against fire doesn't get anyone anywhere. Jasaro had only one weakness…..

_Hiei,_ I spoke quickly, albeit calmly into my mind, knowing that Hiei was listening. _Listen to what I say and do it._

Oh man, he was going to kill me for bossing him around …..If any of us made it out of here alive, of course. _The Elementals are going to go into their natural state. In their natural state, they are as open to other elements as the element they represent would be. So, you would be more powerful against Terra, because fire can burn the Earth. Kurama and Kuwabara will take Aerosaku, because trees and most plants can withstand the air's pull, and I will take Jasaro with the help of Yusuke; because water eliminates fire. The elements can only be destroyed by their opposite. Please tell the others. Quickly. _

I immediately overheard Hiei's telepathic orders being sent to everyone in our group at once; thanks to my odd ability to be able to hear psychic conversations. Everyone nodded once, showing that they understood.

No one noticed that Haku, who had been quietly glaring at his older brother, had come to stand at my side. (Actually, he kept his distance from Kiya because of a certain fire apparition, so he was about 5 feet behind her.)

"Ah, I see the traitor has decided to step forward." Aerosaku seethed at his younger brother. "_You are just as useless as our mother was. I should have disposed of you when I got rid of **her**.."_

I heard Aerosaku's hurtful remark as he sent it telepathically to Haku; who was now clenching his fists to the point of whiteness. The 'her' Aerosaku was referring to was their mother: according to what Haku told me earlier; the one Aerosaku killed.

"Enough sittin' around! Come and fight us so we can kick your asses and go home!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes…." I murmured. As soon as the one word left my mouth, I allowed myself to change into my natural form, no longer able to control the urge to change. Silver and blue lines snaked their way up and around my body and my hair grew longer, gaining a silver sheen to it. My aura burned.

My transformation began a chain reaction. Hiei began to unwrap his bandaged hand, and his aura flared a dangerous purple. I could faintly see the glow of the concealed Jagan from behind his dirty bandana. Even though he was not in the best physical state, he was ready to fight.

Kurama reached into his hair and withdrew his famed rose; and with a simple flick of his wrist, it had turned into the infamous rose whip, its thorns sharper than usual.

Yusuke got into a fighting stance, knowing not to waste his good Shot Gun shots until it was absolutely necessary.

Kuwabara had already summoned his orange sword and was staring intently at the people before him.

Taking a closer look at the Elementals, I noticed that they had also changed into their natural state, and their aura was seeping into the large room.

"Let's stop 'sitting around'." Jasaro hissed.

We all clashed.

------------------------------------AT GENKAI'S TEMPLE---------------------------------------

Genkai; who was outside her temple trying to peacefully meditate, was interrupted by a loud yell.

"GENKAI!"

Genkai groaned, her eyes still closed. "Damn it, can't you people leave me alone?"

She reluctantly opened her eyes when a panting Koenma ran up beside her. He bent over at the knees.

The old psychic raised her eyebrow at him. "Couldn't you just have teleported here?"

Koenma froze, looked up as if trying to remember something….and groaned.

Genkai sweat dropped.

"Never mind about that," The teenager-looking ruler panted. "I have bad news. I know what Kiya's going to do."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

"Sasha. She came back once realizing she'd attract too much attention at the Lair. She told me what Kiya's going to do."

"And….?" The psychic like to consider herself patient, but in moments like these, she was as anxious as she was old.

"The sphere, the Elemental Sphere; in order to reverse the effects of the dominance rite and to get rid of the Elementals, she has to destroy it. But…"

"I understand." Genkai stated simply before standing and starting on her way back to her temple, her arms behind her back.

"Wait…you aren't worried?" Koenma stared after her, confused at the psychic's actions.

"Kiya's a big girl, Koenma. You need to learn to trust her more." Not once did Genkai stop walking, nor did she turn to talk to Koenma. She just kept walking to her temple.

Koenma was dumbstruck. In order to restore the worlds to their natural state; Kiya was going to have to……And all Genkai had to say about it was that 'Kiya was a big girl'?

What the hell?

(A/N Am I being obvious enough about what's going to happen to Kiya if she destroys the sphere? I know- shame on me.)

-------------------------------------BACK AT THE LAIR-----------------------------------------

Everyone listened to my instructions, thankfully. Especially Hiei; I was expecting him to throw my orders out the window and just do his own thing- more than likely going for Jasaro. But he didn't…._thank you, Hiei_.

Yusuke was at my side in a matter of seconds and we ran side-by-side to Jasaro.

Jasaro, obviously, was surprised for a moment by our attack and I took his moment of discomposure to send a raging energy orb hurtling at his chest. The _mighty_ Jasaro was thrown back into his throne, reducing its back board to mere splinters.

Jasaro recovered quickly and stood. He glared dangerously at me, but I kept my face emotionless. Yusuke ran up to Jasaro while I stayed back, trying to regain some lost energy, and attempted to send a bone crushing blow to his face, but Jasaro ducked quickly and sent a leg flying towards both of Yusuke's and sending him crashing to the floor.

But, Yusuke was not one to go down so easily. He quickly sent a kick to Jasaro's midsection, causing the falsely superior being to keel over.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are ya, pretty boy?" Yusuke taunted.

The whole time that Yusuke and Jasaro had been sparring; I had been slowly regaining my energy from the energy orb I sent at Jasaro. I had also been holding my hand, palm facing the floor at my side, where right below my palm, a medium sized sphere of water was formulating. I had been manipulating the humidity in the air and the liquids coming off everyone in the room to come to my hand.

Suddenly, Jasaro upper-handed Yusuke in the jaw, and at the same time, Yusuke sent a flying kick towards Jasaro's shoulder.

This continued while I waited for a clear open shot of Jasaro to send my water ball; which I knew would greatly weaken him. _And so the water ends the mighty fire…_

------------------------------WITH HIEI AND TERRA-----------------------------------

One can imagine Terra's surprise when the one of the two smallest fighters of the group came hurtling towards her, katana in hand. Her; the eldest of the Elementals, was up against the weakened Jaganshi?

Ha! She felt like laughing.

So be it. An easy victory was soon to come.

….or so she thought until the small crimson-haired youkai suddenly disappeared from her line of view.

Terra stepped back a moment, her green hair flitting around her chiseled face. Damn, despite the fact the Jaganshi had been rotting in the dungeons for more than a week, he still had enough energy to trigger his amazing speed.

Terra's eyes unfocused as she called to the Earth to aid her in the finding of Hiei. _"To your right!"_ It whispered.

Her eyes shot open and she looked to the right as Hiei materialized and sent his katana flying towards Terra's midsection. She jumped back quickly, the katana ripping through her white robe and creating a large gash.

"Hn. You're precious Earth will not be able to help keep you alive." Hiei mused before flitting out of view again.

Terra groaned in annoyance. This little youkai had about used up her patience.

Terra focused on the rock that made up the Lair's walls and with her power summoned a 3 foot wide piece of rock to her side, leaving a large chunk of the west wall missing.

When Hiei appeared behind Terra for only a second, the piece of rock went hurtling towards him; hitting him and sending him flying back about 10 feet until he crashed into the wall.

Terra smirked.

The smirk fell.

As the rock fell from its place at the wall, Terra could see that Hiei was not behind it, not being crushed to death like he should've been.

That's when she heard a sadistic grunt coming from behind her. Before she could turn around, she heard a loud, "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Her eyes widened.

----------------------------WITH KURAMA AND KUWABARA--------------------------------

Kurama and Kuwabara both lunged at Aerosaku. (One more gracefully than the other)

Aerosaku held up his famed staff in front of him, and concentrated on the light ball of energy formulating from its tip.

Kurama and Kuwabara both separated, taking positions on both sides of the Air Elemental, Kuwabara readying his Spirit Sword and Kurama raising his Rose Whip.

Aerosaku sent the orb flying at both of them, having to make it split in two.

Kuwabara was hit, not having quick enough reflexes to get him out of harm's way, and the energy rippled through his immobilized body, an agonizing scream was muffled as it tried to escape his closed mouth.

Kurama, however, was quick enough to jump out of the way, and while he was in the air he sent his unraveled rose whip towards Aerosaku, successfully wrapping itself around his waist.

Kurama landed on the ground gracefully, his rose whip securely in his right hand.

"Release Kuwabara!" Kurama ordered, his emerald eyes burning.

Aerosaku just chuckled, ignoring the blood falling from the wound in his midsection; still being dug deeper by Kurama's tightening Whip. "And what good would it do? He's a mere human, there's no chance his existence would aid in your defeat of us. Give up, Kurama…"

Just then, Aerosaku's eyes blurred, and before Kurama could defend himself, a large gust of wind plowed right into him, sending him and his unhanded rose whip flying…

But, what Aerosaku didn't notice, much to his inconvenience, was that while he was speaking to Kurama, he had lost focus on Kuwabara, and the paralyzing air that had surrounded him was lifted, allowing Kuwabara to re-create his Spirit Sword, creep up behind the Air Elemental, and raise his sword so that it was at such an angle that…

------------------------------------------------WITH KIYA--------------------------------------------

Now!

Yusuke had been kicked in the knee by Jasaro, and Yusuke had backed away from him, so I had a clear shot of Jasaro.

I sent the water sphere flying.

I couldn't even render my surprise when Jasaro was no longer standing where he would've been hit by the water. Before I could react, strong, unmerciful _clothing covered_ arms were around my chest and neck, chocking me. (1)

I clawed at the hands, cursing Jasaro for moving so quickly and cursing myself for not being prepared for this.

"Kiya! Let her go you **bastard!"** Yusuke's voice yelled the last word while he came lunging towards Jasaro and I.

Jasaro removed the arm that was holding my chest and held it palm-outward towards Yusuke. From his palm spurted a large stream of fire that went hurtling towards the Detective, surrounding him in flames.

Before I could help Yusuke by surrounding him in water, Jasaro sent me to the ground harshly. As soon as I hit the ground, Jasaro was above me, punching me and kicking me- careful not to touch my flesh with his un-covered hands as to avoid any element clashing. (1…again)

_Someone…get……Yusuke….._ I begged in my mind.

A shrill shriek burst throughout the large room, coming from one of the upper windows.

I looked up past Jasaro's furious form to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before in my entire life.

It was Sasha, my familiar- the Elemental phoenix as she crashed through the glass of the window. Her battle cry rang out while she plunged towards the flaming Yusuke. She opened her beak, now only 5 feet from Yusuke and from her mouth, a large stream of blue mist emerged and surrounded his writhing form, diminishing the flames.

I also noticed that the mist that was now coating Yusuke's charred skin was healing his burn wounds, making them disappear. Ah yes, the healing powers of the phoenixes.

…Kami I love that bird.

My attention was brought back to Jasaro as his fist connected with my face.

My concern for Yusuke and the rest of my friends- especially Hiei, made me realize that I wasn't fighting this battle for myself, but for the well-being of everyone I loved. That realization brought a newfound strength and courage as I rose, despite Jasaro's continuous beatings.

Jasaro's attacks stopped as his surprised eyes fell upon my bruised body that shouldn't have been moving due to all of his punches.

My serene dark blue eyes looked to Jasaro, a hidden amusement caught in their depths.

"This is where you die, Jasaro." My words echoed through the room as my arms spread outward, my head fell back and my eyes closed.

Everyone in the room stopped fighting, their eyes watching me closely as I opened my mouth and from it, a large, bright sphere rose; rising about 2 feet above my head and then stopping.

The sphere swirled with four colors; blue, red, grey and green. I opened my eyes to gaze at the Sphere above me with widened eyes. That was it! The Elemental Sphere!

Oh shit, that meant I had to act fast.

_Okay, Kiya, think. I need someone that represents each element to touch the sphere at the same time I do._

_Water: me…duh_

_Fire:…Hiei!_

_Earth:……Youko!_ (2)

_Air: damn it…….wait, if Aerosaku is the Elemental of Air, then Haku must have some Air qualities in him! Yes, Haku!_

I was grateful for the fact that the Sphere seemed to be holding the attentions of everyone in the room, so that they wouldn't notice what I was planning.

I looked through the room, searching for Hiei. I found him next to Terra, his katana at his side, staring at the Sphere.

I ran to him.

Shaking his body, I eventually removed Hiei's focus from the Sphere. He looked to me with bloodshot crimson eyes. I didn't give him any time to comment on my current physical state (which I guessed was what he wanted to do judging by the way his possessive eyes profiled my wounds) and I said, "Hiei, I need you to get Kurama, tell him to transform into Youko, then I want you two to meet me and Haku at the Sphere. Hurry!"

I turned to run from Hiei to go get Haku, but my arm was caught by a warm and unrelenting hand.

No later than I had turned back to ask Hiei what he was doing, I was being embraced strongly, my chest pulled flush against Hiei's. Immediately, warm, hasty lips met my own, claiming them in a rough, passionate and possessive kiss. His lips pressed harder against mine as his grip on me increased…

…then he was gone, off to retrieve Kurama.

I unconsciously licked my lips, excited to find that Hiei's taste still lingered there. Then, without wasting anymore time, I was flying towards the unmoving Haku.

Little did I know that that kiss very well might have been mine and Hiei's last kiss.

I removed Haku from the Sphere's obvious hypnotizing powers and told him my plan. Knowing what would happen to me if we succeeded, Haku gave me a grim look; but reluctantly complied.

The light of the Sphere dimmed as it prepared itself to leave. According to Haku: I only had a short amount of time to reach the Sphere because it only stayed for a moment and if it wasn't used within that short amount of time, it would disappear. I didn't want that to happen.

I ran with Haku towards the Sphere, not halting as a loud voice broke through the silence.

"STOP THEM!" It was Jasaro; apparently the Sphere's hypnotizing effects had worn off and now the Elementals were grouping and were going to attempt to stop us.

I looked to the Sphere to see Hiei and Youko already there, both of them watching me intently; I ran the rest of the way with Haku then stopped right in front of it.

The Elementals were a mere 5 feet from us and I quickly comanded, "Touch it with your right hands! One, two Three!" All of our right hands shot out to touch the Sphere at the exact same time that the other three Elementals reached out to prevent us from touching it.

The moment I felt the Sphere's warm presence beneath my hand, a blinding light emitted from its center and its energy was sent out at an amazing speed throughout the room, past the walls and outside, to reverse the job it had originally done…

I heard nothing as the large amount of energy sent me flying backwards, through the air…

I was out before I felt myself hit the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1): Remember that when in their natural states, the Elementals are weakened by their Elementals opposites, so if Jasaro's arms hadn't been protected by his clothing, he would've been badly injured because he was touching Kiya (water)

(2): Kiya realized that if Kurama were in his demon form: Youko, then he's be more in-tune with his Earth-y traits and that would be preferable to regular Suichi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too cheesy? Too boring? Tell me what you thought, people! Oh, and there's only two more chapters in this story. One more story chapter (a short one) and the epilogue. I think I'll wait until the epilogue to tell you what I have planned for this story—even though I'm sure you can all guess…

Couldn't you just imagine this fight scene? Like, while I was writing it, I would see everything in my head. I, personally, am really pleased with this chapter because I never thought I was too good at fight scenes. Well, I guess my reviewers will be the judge of whether or not this chapter was good, yes?

JOKE:

Why did the monkey fall out of the tree?

Because it was dead.

**Just kidding. Here's the real joke: (if you like president Bush, please don't read, there'll be another joke for you at the bottom)**

The Four Ghosts of the White House

One night, George W. Bush is tossing restlessly in his White House bed. He awakens to see George Washington standing by him Bush asks him, "George, what's the best thing I can do to help the country?"

"Set an honest and honorable example, just as I did," Washington advises, and then fades away

The next night, Bush is astir again, and sees the ghost of Thomas Jefferson moving through the darkened bedroom. Bush calls out, "Tom, please! What is the best thing I can do to help the country?"

"Respect the Constitution, as I did," Jefferson advises, and dims from sight...

The third night sleep still does not come for Bush. He awakens to see the ghost of FDR hovering over his bed. Bush whispers, "Franklin, What is the best thing I can do to help the country?"

"Help the less fortunate, just as I did," FDR replies and fades into the mist...

Bush isn't sleeping well the fourth night when he sees another figure moving in the shadows. It is the ghost of Abraham Lincoln. Bush pleads, "Abe, what is the best thing I can do right now to help the country?"

Lincoln replies, "Go see a play."

**And joke number three:**

David's Brother David

A woman went down to the Welfare Office to get aid. The office worker asked her, "How many children do you have?"

"Ten," she replied.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"David, David, David, David, David, David, David, David, David and David," she answered.

"They're all named David?" he asked "What if you want them to come in from playing outside?"

"Oh, that's easy," she said. "I just call 'David,' and they all come running in."

"And, if you want them to come to the table for dinner?"

"I just say, 'David, come eat your dinner'," she answered.

"But what if you just want ONE of them to do something?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy," she said. "I just use their last name!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet!


	10. I Would Die For You

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god…here it is. The chapter…..the ending.

No Author's Notes on this one. Except one: This is a song-fic and I'm trying to make it depressing.

Song: Walking through barbed wire by Papa Roach

_**Flashback scenes**_

_Song, thoughts_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

The moment I felt the Sphere's warm presence beneath my hand, a blinding light emitted from its center and its energy was sent out at an amazing speed throughout the room, past the walls and outside, to reverse the job it had originally done…

I heard nothing as the large amount of energy sent me flying backwards, through the air…

I was out before I felt myself hit the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: I Would Die For You:**

_**Normal POV**_

--------------------------------------AT GENKAI'S TEMPLE--------------------------------------

Genkai froze when she sensed an immense amount of energy traveling towards her. Bracing herself, she protected her face with her arms as said energy flew into her, making her clothing and her hair fly.

It took all of Genkai's strength not to fall as the energy pushed past her and behind her, into the forest surrounding her temple.

Once the energy was completely gone, Genkai stood straight, her wide eyes faced in the direction the energy blast had come from.

…She had a bad feeling about something.

And if those damn kids weren't okay, she'd kill 'em.

------------------------------------------AT THE LAIR-----------------------------------------------

The bright light being emitted from the sphere disappeared instantly.

Silence filled the large room.

_wish I could see you for one last time  
wish I could say goodbye to you  
_

Kurama stood, placing his red rose back into his hair as he looked around.

Kuwabara rid himself of his Spirit Sword.

Yusuke put the hands that were blocking his face at his side.

Hiei gripped his katana tightly, furiously searching the large, destroyed room for his intended.

His crimson orbs stopped cold on a limp figure lying near the far wall…

…and there was a 'clank' as his katana was dropped carelessly to the ground.

_It's hard to deal with you dying  
It's time to say goodbye to you_

Kurama stifled a horrified gasp as he followed Hiei's wide-eyed stare. _No, please…Kiya…_

---

Hiei was at the figure's side immediately, kneeling as he stared down at the limp blue-haired girl. He refused to believe that it was real- it couldn't be.

Gingerly…slowly, Hiei let his unwrapped right hand touch the cold girl, then gently pushed on her shoulder and shifted her to her back, so that she was no longer lying face down on the ground.

Her eyes…her striking silver eyes…were closed.

---

"Oh god…" Yusuke's weary voice broke the sad silence of the room. Kuwabara gasped.

The two Spirit Detectives were about to run to Kiya when Kurama stepped in front of them, his green eyes cold and intense.

"Leave them." Kurama's usually calm voice wavered. _Please don't let it be so…_

_----_

_bloody-faced  
kissing death_

_walking through barbed wire_

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched helplessly as Hiei, now on his knees, pulled Kiya's body onto his lap, nestling her head in the crook of his arm. His other arm was securely around her waist.

The Jaganshi stroked back a piece of blue hair that had fallen into his intended's unmoving face, hiding her still features.

He retracted his hand almost immediately. Her skin was losing its lively warmth.

---

No one noticed the silver haired teen sitting in the corner, clutching his bleeding stomach. The wound had been caused by a piece of debris that had beensent flying by the Sphere's energy wave. He stared at the scene before him, not even acknowledging the fact that his dead brother's body, and the bodies of the two other Elementals lay not 10 feet from him…dead.

'_She knew this would happen.'_ He stated to himself. _'She knew that if she destroyed the Sphere, all the Elementals would die…not excluding her. She did it knowing that she would…die…'_

----

Hiei quickly removed his cloak with one hand, placed it around Kiya's shoulders, then returned his hand to its position at her waist- even though he knew that the cloak would do no good… she was already dead.

Her aura no longer burned proudly around her small frame, and her life energy was gone. She was dead.

_  
I'll let you go  
let me go _

_digging through myself_

The koorime was beyond any emotions…any words. He refused to believe that Kiya…his Kiya…the only person besides his sister to ever break through his tough façade and make him feel loved…was gone.

He gazed longingly into her still features; her light pink lips were closed gently- never to opened again, her dark eyelashes lay against her cheek- never to be batted in annoyance again, and her eyes were concealed from the world, from him- never to stare into his own eyes again.

Acting on impulse, Hiei gently raised Kiya's stiff body closer to his own, tightening his grip on her and burrowing his face into her once magnificent blue hair. He shook his head side to side, all the while thinking, _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Why? Why did this happen to him?

Because he let it happen! It was his fault Kiya was dead! His fault that she had been taken from him in the first place. He wasn't able to protect her…pathetic.

He had never been worthy of her love. He was the Forbidden Child, damn it! This is the reason why! Because he was not meant to be loved- to be close to anyone! He had been shunned by his own people… If they couldn't love him- if the one woman who had given birth to him couldn't love him, then no one could.

_I would die for you  
I'd walk right through barbed wire_

He clutched her still form closer to his tense body, his mind void of any thoughts, save _Not her…not her…_

Unconsciously, Hiei slowly began to rock Kiya's lifeless body back and forth in a soothing rhythm, bringing one of his hands to the back of her head and stroking her hair ever so gently.

------

The scene in front of them was almost hypnotic in its sadness, it hopelessness- but Haku still found a way to rise to his feet and slump over to Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, who were all too caught up in the scene to even grace his presence with a glance.

Haku eyed the blue bird Sasha as she glided gracefully to the ground, not 5 feet from her deceased master, but alsonot daring to get any closer. His eyebrows raised in realization.

He leaned into Kurama's ear and whispered, "Can one be resurrected by Reikai?"

Kurama glared at Haku for interrupting a moment such as this for a meaningless question, but answered it anyway in a hushed voice. "Perhaps, if there is a little piece of that person's soul still in existence." Kurama realized where this conversation was going. "Kiya; her body and soul, was destroyed by the Sphere. There's no way to bring her back."

"That's not true."

----

Hiei kept his crimson eyes shut tightly, since it hurt him too much to have them open and to see his dead koi lying in his bruised arms.

"_**Don't. Touch. Me. Onna." He said through gritted teeth.**_

"_**Hiei…put her down." Came the warning voice of Kurama behind Hiei.**_

_**Hiei gave her a death glare, before taking a step away from her and letting her fall to the ground. She landed on her knees, clutching her throat, thankful it was still intact.**_

"_**Hn. Despicable onna." He hissed before disappearing through the window.**_

_**Kurama helped Kiya to her feet.**_

"_**Is he always such an ass?"**_

_good luck in your next life  
walk as tall as the trees  
be gentle as spring winds  
and have the warmth of summer sun  
_

_**Kiya looked up from her pop-tart to the Jaganshi who had not stopped staring at her. She glared at him.**_

"_**Hn. You're obsessed with those things."**_

"_**I am not obsessed!" She stated, appalled, after she had swallowed the piece of pop-tart in her mouth.**_

_**Hiei just smirked and walked closer to her, not breaking their eye contact. Kiya's stomach immediately began to flutter. Hiei just kept on walking closer to Kiya until he was right up against the counter, inches from Kiya- who was at this point frozen.**_

_**Kiya wasn't sure what Hiei was going to do. He was just standing there in front of her, looking all emotionless….focused……stoic……incredibly hot…….**_

…_**.she really needed to stop thinking like that. Kiya saw Hiei's smirk deepen and his Jagan glowed from beneath his bandana.**_

_**Damm it!**_

_**Kiya blinked, desperately trying to clear her mind before Hiei's Jagan could find some of her more….naughty thoughts. As soon as she opened her eyes again, she felt a weight being quickly lifted from her right hand. Hiei's eyes were still looking into hers, but she finally broke the stare to look down at her hand…..**_

……_**that was now empty……**_

_**The realization hit Kiya almost immediately. She looked back at Hiei, giving him her greatest death glare…..which of course had no effect on the Jaganshi.**_

"_**Hand. Over. The. Pop. Tart."**_

_I would die, die for you  
I'd walk right through barbed wire  
I blame myself for your death  
it's tearing me apart  
_

"_**I do not deserve your tears…" he muttered almost silently to himself as a clenching in the pit of his stomach tore him away from his stubborn anger. As quietly as he had said it, Kiyastill heard it.**_

"_**Yes you do……….Hiei, I love you." Kiya had let the words fall out of her mouth before she even had the chance to think them over. But now it was too late to regret them……..if she did regret them. She was actually very relieved to have that off of her chest.**_

_**Hiei turned to her, his arms falling from the crossed position in front of him to down at his sides, hanging limply. Kiya repeated herself in a quivering whisper. "I love you, Hiei."**_

"_**No you don't…" He sounded as if he were begging her to change her mind.**_

**_Kiya just nodded, knowing that she was at a serious loss for words. 'Yes I do Hiei.' She preached in her mind, hoping that by thinking it, she could send the belief onto the Jaganshi._**

**_Hiei just barely shook his head. "I am the forbidden child; therefore I am incapable of loving and being loved."_**

"_**Well obviously that stupid title of yours is wrong."**_

Hiei's emotions finally resurfaced. They were coming…slowly, but they were coming.

The Jaganshi had to gently remove himself from the tight embrace he had created and laid his koi onto the ground to refrain from harming her in the fit of rage that he felt approaching.

Even before he had placed Kiya's body onto the ground, a feral snarl had begun in the back of his throat. As soon as Hiei had stood slowly and taken a few steps away from Kiya, the snarl resonated into a loud roar and Hiei flitted over to the wall, punching it furiously. Chunks of rock went flying as he continued to punish the innocent wall, letting out his frustration….his anger…

…his failure.

---

Kurama, after gazing worriedly at his distraught friend and after realizing there was nothing he could do to help him, he turned to Haku.

Then he registered what the silver haired teen said, and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"That's not true," he repeated. Haku pointed to Sasha. "In order to be called 'Kiya's familiar' Sahsa must have a certain link, a certain connection to Kiya. In every Elemental phoenix- according to the book of the Elementals- is a piece of their master's soul. Without it, the familiars would not have been able to telepathically communicate with their masters." Haku's voice raised for two reasons. One: to be heard over Hiei's yelling and Two: because he was getting excited; he had found the loophole that might save his friend! "We could use that piece of Kiya's essence to bring her back!"

Kurama's eyes widened. But his demeanor soon turned grave yet again. "There is a problem with your plan. The resurrection procedure is incredibly unreliable. Even if there were a large amount of Kiya's essence left- and within Sasha there is onlya scarce amount- there would still be room for error, and then Kiya would never be able to come back…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had overheard the conversation and who were at this point too stunned to even speak, gulped.

"Yes. But what's worse? Trying to bring her back and failing- or living our lives knowing that we could've tried?"

---

Hiei's fists and face were bloodied from the contact with the rugged rock, and his once mighty cries had died in his sore throat. Hiei helplessly turned back to Kiya's body, slowly staggering to it.

He kneeled next to her once again, his rage now subsided.

He bent over her body, inching his face closer to hers.

Blood dripped from an open wound on his forehead and landed on Kiya's cheek as his lips met Kiya's in a cold and lifeless kiss. This was to be their last kiss…

_I would die, die for you  
yes I would  
let you go  
let me go, digging through myself_

Hiei's shoulders rocked as he fought back another cry of despair, and he placed his hands beneath Kiya's back and brought her upper body to his chest, nuzzling his face in her cold neck once again.

"Kiya," he whispered, his pleas lost to un-hearing ears. "Kiya…."

_bloody-faced  
kissing death  
walking through barbed wire_

"I love you," Hiei's words wavered, and he buried his face further into Kiya's neck.

A miniscule 'clank' was unheard as a black tear gem fell to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaannnddd The End!

Aw, I almost cried writing this, it was so cute.

So is Kiya coming back? Will I even attempt to make a third part to this story?

You bet your happy asses I will!

Next chapter is the epilogue- and I think I feel some flames coming on- just remember to be gentle people, I am a sensitive person. (snicker.)

Review! Review! Review! Kendra likes reviews!

No joke for this one- I'm all out of funny, again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet!


	11. Epilogue

Prisoner of Destiny:

Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire. Now that the elementals rule the three worlds, everything is under their reign- ningens and youkai alike have all been enslaved, even the YYH gang….and Kiya can't do anything about it. Or can she? Alone she will try to uncover the elementals weakness and use it to return the worlds to their rightful state. But…… where's Hiei? HieixOC.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Epilogue: **

Koenma, the small ruler of Rekai, looked across the empty, dimly lit room to the table by the far wall. Atop the table laid an unclothed- save for the sheet covering her to her neck- blue haired girl. Her body lie on its back, as still and pale as death.

Next to the table, perched on top of a tall pole, a blue Elemental Phoenix was gazing lovingly at the girl lying on the table.

The young ruler; who was currently in the form of a toddler inhaled deeply. The task ahead of him was a difficult one, and had only once before been attempted in all of the three realms- and that attempt had ended in death, the very thing he was trying to reverse.

If this procedure worked, like he was hoping and begging that it would, then the Water Elemental that was currently no longer alive would be resurrected…

…and Hiei wouldn't murder him.

He inhaled deeply for the second time, then floated slowly to the table, trying to remember how the procedure was supposed to go.

"Please work," he whispered to the empty room before closing his eyes and slowly removing his beloved pacifier from his mouth.

He held the pacifier above Kiya's chest, opening his eyes to look up at Sasha, who was eying him carefully.

"I promise to do as well as I can," he snapped, already annoyed because of all the threatening and 'katana-against-the-neck negotiating' he'd done earlier with the others.

Sasha blinked in content and Koenma returned his attentions to the task at hand.

"Wait for my signal," he ordered the bird.

Koenma twisted his pacifier so that it was facing down, towards Kiya's body. He closed his eyes once more and began focusing his powers from his pacifier and into Kiya's body.

There were no windows, nor open doors in the medium-sized room, yet a fierce wind began to pick up, swirling around the three forms, but not affecting them in any way.

A blue glow began emanating from Koenma's pacifier and the ruler's brows furrowed in concentration. Placing his other hand behind the hand that held the pacifier, Koenma opened his eyes to see that the energy that had been coming from his pacifier was now traveling into Kiya's body through her chest.

"Now!" Koenma commanded Sasha over the roar of the wind.

Sasha bent her head back and opened her beak. The bird let out a high-pitched shriek and as the cry left her body, so did a deep blue stream of mist: Kiya's soul.

The shriek still lingered in the air as did the sound of the wind as the mist and blue energy from Koenma's pacifier began to circle Kiya's un-moving body- making it glow in turn.

Sasha closed her beak and sat back on the tall pole, feeling a little bit drained.

The energy stopped flowing from Koenma's pacifier and he returned the slimy toy to his mouth, but the glow around Kiya remained.

"Please work," he begged again, his voice barely audible over the decreasing sound of the wind.

He floated back from the table as the blue glow increased in brightness, almost to the point of blinding, before it suddenly disappeared all together. The wind died as well.

Koenma stood still for a second, his chest heaving from the loss of energy as he eyed Kiya's figure. He watched her stomach, trying to find any indication of her breathing.

There was none.

Kiya still lie on the table, as unmoving and pale as ever.

It hadn't worked.

Koenma deflated immediately. He had been sure this would've worked! There was no way to ensure the procedure's success, but Koenma had had a feeling that it would work! What went wrong?

Koenma's eyed fell to the floor and he muttered a quiet, "I'm so sorry," to no one in particular, then turned slowly, ready to break the news to the gang who was currently waiting impatiently in his office.

What stopped him was a soft, quiet groan. Then the ruffling of sheets.

Koenma turned around quickly, his eyes wide, to see Kiya's hand wasto her forehead, her brows were furrowed.

Koenma couldn't even breathe. It had worked! It freaking worked! The small ruler refused to move an inch as Kiya's eyes opened slowly and she let out another and louder groan.

"Mmm-Ow….my damn head…" Her voice was music to Koenma's ears. The ruler glanced quickly at Sasha, to see her just as dumbfounded as he was, but with a tiny look of pride in her large eyes.

Suddenly, Kiya's brows furrowed even more as her hands inspected her nude body that was only being covered by a scant brown sheet.

"What the….?" Kiya's magnificent silver eyes opened slowly as her hands began moving faster over her body, over and under the sheet.

"Where the **hell** are my clothes?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I know, short, but I had nothing else to put.

Kiya's coming back! Yay! I mean really, I'm not cruel enough to kill off my OC.

There's going to be a few changes in the next part of this story. For the first thing, there will be no more author's notes at the beginning of a chapter and only brief ones at the end. Two; no more jokes, I'm afraid. Fan fiction is for posting stories only, and I don't want fan fiction or anyone else getting on my ass about it. If you'd like jokes or to just chat or whatever, send me a private message.

Remember, I love hearing from my readers, even if it is just to my head off in flames! So, keep the reviews coming! The third part to the story will be up no later than next Tuesday! I promise!

Oh, let's give you a sneak peak of what's to come in the future of this story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneak peak 1:

Hiei stared at Kiya intensly, hunger glinting in his crimson eyes.

"Uh…Hiei-" She was cut off by Hiei pouncing on her, knocking her back onto the bed. Tonight, he would make her mate- formally.

Sneak peak 2:

Kurama gazed at the nervous ruler, who was just staring wide-eyed at the recently blasted-open door over Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama followed his frightened gaze to find a 6 foot tall and about 9 foot long ----?---- standing in the destroyed doorway.

Kurama's green eyes widened considerably. When had this happened?

"How are we going to explain this to Kiya?"

Kurama just shook his head absently, still staring at the large ---?--- standing in the doorway. "I'm not exactly sure…"

Sneak peak 3:

"You're PREGNANT!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, sounds good, no? Oh, for the '---?---' things, those are blanks for what's to come, to keep you all guessing. Also, just to insure that no one takes my wonderfully delicious idea.

Catch you on the slip side!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kendra a.k.a. Blazin' Blondie

-Honk if you love peace and quiet!


End file.
